For the Price of Gold
by VeneficaMelody
Summary: Princess Serenity is forced to marry Lord Kendal of Earth after the Moon kingdom's money is gone. She hates this union, but will suffer it to help her mother. Will she ever be free of this drudgery as Lady Kendal and find the true love she's always longed
1. Default Chapter

_Note: This holds various items from the "Middle Ages," although it is set in the Silver Millennium._

**For the Price of Gold**

"Why must I marry him? He is a pompous bore!" the golden-haired girl burst out, glaring defiantly at her mother. "Do you expect me to simply sit back while you plan out my entire life? I'll not marry Lord Kendal--he is simply insufferable!" 

The queen sighed, a weary look descending on her pristine features. "This union with Lord Kendal will be quite beneficial to our kingdom, Serenity. Do you not want to save our realm?" 

"What do you babble on about, Mother? 'Saving' our kingdom? That makes no sense; we are not in any mortal danger." 

The silver-haired queen sighed, sitting on the settee that was situated in the princess' room. "There is something I've not told you," she said softly. "Perhaps it was unwise of me to keep it a secret from you, but I felt I had no choice. Now, perhaps you should know." 

"Know what?" 

Sitting on the vanity, where she had been brushing her hair before her mother's entrance, Princess Serenity the 16th of the White Moon Kingdom lay down the silver brush and studied her mother with curious blue eyes. "Our kingdom is crumbling around us, daughter. Have you not noticed the lack of fineness that we had previously enjoyed? Now, we make do with the barest of necessities, but we do make sure to keep this palace in top condition--and at least _looking_ richly furnished." 

"But...how are we losing so much money? I don't understand." 

High Queen Selenity, 15th monarch of the White Moon Kingdom, looked at her daughter sympathetically. "Things simply aren't as they used to be. Where before our tenants who farmed the land kept us in good money, now they simply aren't able to farm the land. Moon soil is unstable--we've always known that. I guess we just didn't expect it to give out so soon and refuse to grow anything more." She paused, a look of sadness flashing through her eyes. "You've always been raised as a princess--I shudder to think how the 'real' world will destroy your innocence." 

"But Mama, farming the land can't be the only thing that kept us in money. What about the mines where they dig the special crystals?" 

"All of it has been mined," the queen admitted softly. "And even the serfs are slowly realizing that things aren't what they used to be; they are all drifting away." 

The princess stared at her mother, dumbstruck. "Can't you make them return; force them to work for us as they've always done?" 

Selenity sighed, removing the lace gloves she wore, looking down at her once-fine hands that were now calloused and scratched from doing menial labor. "Do you see this, Serenity?" Holding her hands out toward her daughter, she made her see that her mother's life had changed. "I have been working in the kitchen with the few servants who were faithful enough to stay in my service although I could not pay them. I don't want a life of work for you, daughter; you are far too gentle. This is why I wish for you to marry Lord Kendal. He is not a fine man by appearance, nor an intelligent one, but he is rich. Lord Kendal's wealth will be enough to carry you through life." 

The princess stared at her before getting to her feet and walking over to the balcony. She looked out the window at the gardens below. "The Moon flowers still flourish," she said softly. "Why do we not sell them as rare and delicate plants?" 

Selenity shook her head, rising as well. "It isn't that simple, daughter. Although a 'rare' plant is a temptation to most people, the people of Pluto have already transplanted many Moon flower's to their soil and are in the process of growing a thriving garden of them." 

"Is there nothing we can do? I refuse to believe that we are poor!" 

The queen moved to her daughter's side, a sympathetic look in her eye. "Serenity dear, you must accept that this is our life now. If you do not marry Lord Kendal, I fear to think what will happen to you. Please, assure your own future as a woman of high standing--if not a princess." 

Serenity's lips compressed tightly and she slanted a look at her mother. "You still persist with this nonsense of me marrying Lord Kendal?" 

"You have no choice. I wish that you will enter into this union willingly, Serenity. Can you not see that, if you do not, you will be left dirt-poor? I do not wish that for my only daughter. Our kingdom is falling apart; there's nothing left here to rule over. Why do you not want to enter into an advantageous life as Lady Kendal?" 

The queen reached up and removed the heavy crown from her head. Looking at the sparkling rubies, diamonds, and other precious jewels, she said softly, "Would you be surprised to know that these are fakes?" 

"Wh-what?" 

Selenity moved closer, showing her daughter the crown. "Do you not see that they don't sparkle quite as much as the real thing would? These are excellent fakes, and only a very skilled jeweler could be able to tell the difference." 

"But why are they fakes? Have you sold the jewels to get more money for us?" 

The queen sighed. "I wish that I could say yes, daughter. But, no. The jewels were sold by your great-grandmother, and replaced by these fakes, just to gain enough money to keep the kingdom thriving. Do you know the portraits of our ancestors in the hall?" 

"Yes." 

Serenity steeled herself, knowing that another awful secret would be revealed. "Cheap knock-offs," Selenity told her. "Your grandmother was forced to sell the originals to avid collectors." 

The princess tried to ignore the tears welling up in her eyes, but they slowly escaped to drip down her cheeks. "So my entire life of richness has just been a lie? I'm no more a princess than any of our serfs." 

The queen replaced the crown back on her head, a defeated look in her silver eyes. "Can you forgive me, daughter? If I only had enough means to make our lives back the way they were. But I cannot. Everything valuable has been sold off by our ancestors to keep their lives intact, and to pave the way to glory for us--their future descendants." 

"But it did not quite work out that way," the princess said softly. "So I am to be forced into marriage with Lord Kendal? That seems so unfair, Mama. Is there not another way? Perhaps we can petition our friends. Would not Queen Mercury take pity on us? Or even our distant cousins--those of Venus. Can we not look to them for help?" 

Selenity shook her head. "I will not burden our friend's with our problems. Marry Lord Kendal of the Earth realm, daughter, and have a fine life for yourself as a lady of high standing." 

"Should I not marry a prince while we still have the appearance of wealth? If I am to be forced into a marriage I do not want, I would wish at least a chance at retaining my title of princess--and later queen." 

"It will not work," the queen said. "I wish that it could, but it is impossible. To do that would require a great celebration, and we have not the money. Content yourself with marrying a vassal of the Earth realm, and consider yourself lucky for your good fortune." 

Nodding, the princess accepted her mother's words. "But what of you, Mama? I cannot leave you here in this dying kingdom. Will you not accompany me to Earth?" 

"I will be there for your wedding to Lord Kendal, but other than that, I cannot say. Our people still need me here; they are depending on me." 

Serenity nodded. "I will do as I must for our kingdom, even if it means marrying the insufferable Lord Kendal." 

The queen smiled at her daughter's bravery. It was not many spoiled princesses who would marry a man she barely knew and did not like simply because the kingdom was toppling. Serenity was a fine daughter, who had been raised to become future queen of the Moon. Now, she would have to become at ease with being Lady Kendal. Although it was a lower station than Serenity deserved, she would still be well-respected as the wife of one of the Earth realm's most loyal vassals. 


	2. Lord Kendal

Here's chapter 2. ^_^ 

The last of the rare Moon flowers were plucked from the gardens and placed in lavish crystal vases--vases that could easily be sold off and some money saved. Selenity, always conscious of her image, wished the best decorations for the day that her daughter would meet Lord Kendal, whom she would soon marry. Queen Selenity had been quick to inform Lord Kendal that her daughter had accepted his offer, and that she wished for the union to take place as soon as possible. 

Standing in the hallway, the marble beneath her feet mocking her as if to say "your wealth is disappearing!", Queen Selenity directed the few remaining servants on how to decorate the hallways properly so that they would still have the look of wealth in Lord Kendal's eyes. "Quickly," she said. "He will be here soon!" 

Moving frantically, Selenity took it upon herself to do some of the work. If she did not help out and show herself to be grateful, she would have no servants left--and everyone would know that the Moon kingdom was losing it's grounds. As she arranged the last Moon flower perfectly in the crystal vase, she sighed. After Lord Kendal marries Serenity and they have returned to Earth, I will sell off even these beautiful vases, she thought to herself with a pang of regret. 

She cast an annoyed look at Saiyuki, who was one of the lazier maids who had stuck around. "Are you not supposed to be tending to my daughter? If Lord Kendal arrives and Serenity is not ready--" 

"The princess has declined my help, Majesty," the woman said softly. "I cannot force her to accept my help." 

Selenity grimaced. Why did Serenity have to be so stubborn? Taking in a deep breath to calm herself, she said, "Lord Kendal will arrive shortly. Saiyuki, can you wait here to admit him?" 

"Yes, Highness." The girl curtsied, but Selenity was already hurrying toward the staircase, her mind awhirl. 

Reaching the princess's chambers, Selenity knocked on the door. "Daughter, are you ready?" There was silence. "Serenity?" she called again, her brow furrowing. 

The doors swung open, and an exasperated princess stood there. "Mother, I've realized something. It has always been my dream to marry for true love. And now, I'm being foisted off on Lord Kendal--who I can't even stand--simply for the good of the kingdom. I understand that it's a princess' duty, but could you not have at least chosen someone handsome?" 

Selenity laughed, relieved to find that the girl hadn't run off. "I know that it will be hard on you, daughter, but it is something that must be done. Do you think that I was in love with your father? Most assuredly not! But, as a princess, it was my duty to marry the one that my father chose for me. Now, we should go. Lord Kendal will be here soon." The queen studied her daughter, satisfied with her appearance. The pearl earrings had been Selenity's, but she had lent them to her daughter for this joyous day. The light blue silk dress had been a gift from Mercury, long before the loss of the Moon's wealth, along with the matching shoes. 

"If everything goes well," Serenity said as she walked down the hallway next to her mother. "No one will have to know that we are now poor. Right?" 

Selenity's eyes studied the corridors carefully. "Do you not see the sparseness where there was before lavish richness? Anyone who knows us will realize that we have fallen into ruin, Serenity. It is up to you to keep our family name alive and respectable. Even if we simply marry into a family where we are mere vassal's to the Earth realm, it will be enough. You will still be well-respected as a lady of the realm." 

The princess nodded, accepting her mother's words even as her hands trembled almost visibly. Taking in a deep breath as they reached the doorway of the parlor, where they were to meet Lord Kendal, Serenity swallowed. "Highness, he is here," Saiyuki whispered as she slipped up, motioning toward the closed parlor doors. 

"Oh dear..." Serenity said, feeling her legs become weak. 

Selenity grabbed her daughter by the arm, keeping her upright with an iron grip. "You will not back out now; this is imperative for our lives. Do you understand?" 

Nodding, Serenity pulled herself upright, tensing. "I will do what I must." Adjusting her skirts, she pushed open the doors and stepped inside, her mother following. 

"Lord Kendal, so nice to have you here," Selenity said as she walked toward the man who rose from his chair. 

Serenity hung back, studying Lord Kendal--her future husband. She had seen him during various social functions, but hadn't thought anything of him. She certainly hadn't thought that she would be forced to marry him! Lord Kendal was showing his age--he couldn't be a day under fifty. His gray hair was slicked back, and his beady eyes were studying Queen Selenity lasciviously. He had a bit of a pot belly underneath the rich velvet of his clothing, and the his hands were shaking as he clasped the queen's. 

"So nice to finally be in your presence once again, Queen Selenity," he said, his voice high, grating on Serenity's nerves. "And is this my dear Serenity, who will soon grace my household with her fair presence?" 

Walking up to him, Serenity curtsied gracefully. "Milord," she said softly. "I've heard great tales of your exploits as one of the finest vassals under Earth's rule." 

The man smiled, watery eyes studying her. "You are every bit as beautiful as I remember, m'dear," he said. "Why, the last time I saw you, I believe it was at a ball held on Mercury while I was in attendance there. You danced amazingly; I will await with bated breath 'til my chance to whirl you around a lavish dance floor." 

Serenity smiled tightly, forcing herself to blush slightly. "I will look forward to that, my lord. Surely you are one of the finest dancers of the realm." 

Lord Kendal laughed. "Highness, perhaps you would give a grand ball in honor of my marriage to your only daughter. It would be only fitting--a ball grand enough to rival any my king has ever thrown! You would be the envy of the solar system, I assure you." 

Both of the Moon monarchs stiffened. "Such a ball would require large amounts of money, milord," Selenity said carefully. "Would it not be better to save such extravagances for later; after the two of you are joined in matrimony?" 

"Nonsense! Walter Kendal does not hold the purse strings of this family. After your daughter and I are married, Highness, you will still retain complete control of all of your assets. However, I will hold the largest portion of your coffers--merely to keep my estate in proper order, you understand. Would you not wish to give one last party before your daughter is a married woman? A fine ball to be remembered for generations!" 

Selenity's lips compressed until they were white. "Lord Kendal, I'm afraid you don't understand. My daughter's happiness matters much to me, and I know that she is quite anxious to wed you. Why stall that with a frivolous party? There will be time enough for that after the ceremony." 

Walter laughed heartily. "Please, Selenity. One day to take out for a ball will not be much of a wait. Now will it, my dear? Perhaps we'll even be married the eve of the ball. Would you like that, Serenity?" 

"I..." 

Serenity stalled, looking at her mother for guidance. They were almost out of money; they didn't have the amount it would take to fund such a large party! "How can I say yes to such a thing?" she said, thinking quickly. "In truth, milord, I cannot wait to be wed to you. Can we not hold the ball after the ceremony?" 

Walter grimaced. "Do you not want to show off what you have caught, my lady? Many will be envious of you, I am sure, for gaining me as your husband." 

"Yes, yes," Selenity said quickly. "But would it not be much better for her to, ah, show you off after she has been united with you? Then, there would be no one who could refute her claim to you." 

The lord thought for a few moments. "A splendid idea, to be sure. However, I still think that it would be best to hold the ball earlier. Tomorrow, I think. Arrange it, madam." He picked up his top hat, arranging it on his head carefully. Kissing Serenity's hand, he murmured, "Until the morrow, my lady." 

As he said his goodbye's to Selenity and left, Serenity wiped her hand on her skirts, a disgusted look on her face. "You expect me to marry _that_? Mama, I--" 

"No arguments, Serenity," the woman said, her voice tired. "We have no choice." She brought herself up to her full height, taking in a deep breath. "Somehow, I must find a way to make this ball look lavish and amazing, with what little money we have left." 

Serenity stared at her. "What? Mama, how can you do that? We don't have time to be holding a ball, we have to find a way to save the kingdom from ruin." 

"Daughter, the realm is on the verge of collapsing. What else can I do?" 

A frantic look entered the princess's eye. "What of the lords of the realm; your vassals? Surely they can be forced to fill the coffers! Isn't it only because of them--their unnecessary needs--that you have emptied the treasury?" 

"Yes, but I can't simply _order_ them to give me what fills their money bags. What sort of ruler would I be then?" 

"They owe you loyalty, Mother. Does that account for nothing?" 

Selenity moved to take a seat, oddly tired. "I have thought of everything. If there was a way to save the realm, I would have come up with it before coming to you with the sad news. Do you really think that I want you to know that we are dirt poor; that I've let everything go to ruin? It does not look good for me." 

"But surely there is something you can do? If I must suffer through life as Lord Kendal's wife, I'm not sure how I could survive," she said. "I thought I could do it, but seeing him, I've realized that it would be a prison, and I would surely die." 

The queen sighed, looking at the crystal vases full of Moon flowers that lined the room. "Perhaps if I sell the vases, it would be enough to fund a small, inexpensive ball," she mused. "Do you have a new dress--one that the public hasn't seen? It could work as your ball gown and wedding dress; we'll take care of both of those things on the same night. A ball to satisfy Lord Kendal's pompous, self-centered attitude, and a wedding to save our realm and our family from shame." 

Serenity nodded sadly, knowing that she couldn't argue with her mother. It was for the good of the family that she suffer through a marriage to Lord Kendal. Holding her head high, Serenity told herself that she would make do with her lot in life, and she would run Lord Kendal's estate as if it were the grandest palace! 

******* 

Please review. Thanks. 


	3. Marriage

Chapter 3 

Stepping from the crowded ballroom onto the marble balcony, Serenity looked at the gardens. It pained her heart to see that all of the beautiful flowers were now gone; to realize that this could possibly be the last time she would ever be within the walls of the Moon palace. It had taken her mother much scrimping and borrowing from the vassals, but she had finally been able to pull together enough to host this ball that Lord Kendal had insisted upon. If it weren't for Lord Kendal wanting to show everyone how rich and influential he was, there would have been no reason for Selenity to spend the last of her meager store of money on such a useless event. 

Looking down at the pure white dress with golden embroidery that she wore, Serenity thought the white color of pureness a mockery. She was pure in body, yes, but her mind wasn't truly accepting of this union. How could she want, in good faith, to marry such a man? If only there had been more money; if only she hadn't been forced into such a situation. But life was full of _if only's_ and she had already made her choice to accept it. 

There had been a good turnout for the ball--royalty, lords, even serfs had shown up for the "social event of the year." The entire galaxy always said that the Moon's lavish events were always the best; no one could top them. Now, though, Serenity was sure that people were whispering that Selenity's hospitality had declined, or she was no longer concerned with the image she presented since her daughter would soon be married. 

"Do you think the Moon's coffers are empty, like the rumor says?" A whispered voice reached Serenity's ears, and she grimaced. Who had found out? 

"Are you daft? Queen Selenity wouldn't be foolish enough to throw such a party if she didn't have any money left! Why spend needlessly? Surely she knows that Lord Kendal wouldn't support her; he'll rob her blind, if anything." 

Serenity bit her lip. Lord Kendal was marrying her only to get his hands on the money? Hopefully that didn't mean that he himself was broke. He would be horribly surprised to learn that their coffers were completely empty, thanks to this last copious event. "Serenity, are you ready?" a high-pitched voice said. Turning, the princess saw Minako of Venus standing there, her eyes glittering with excitement. "The ceremony joining you and Lord Kendal is about to begin! Whatever possessed you to agree to such a marriage, Sere? Lord Kendal is an ugly fool; he has nothing for you. Why, I've heard that he's losing favor with the Terran king. Do you want to marry into such a family?" 

The princess sighed. "I have no choice, Minako. Marrying Lord Kendal is certainly not appealing to me, but it is Mother's wish that I make a union with him...with Earth," she added as an afterthought to stave off Minako's questions. 

Minako's nose wrinkled in confusion. "A union with Earth? Well, wouldn't marrying the prince be much better? I've even heard that he's amazingly handsome! Couldn't go wrong there." She winked. 

Serenity smiled. "True. But losing sight of what's really important--preserving the kingdom--could cause the downfall of us all." 

"You confuse me," Minako said, laughter in her voice. Steering her friend back toward the ballroom where everyone waited, she said, "Do you inherit the Ginzuishou after you marry, or just when your mother dies?" 

"Tradition dictates that I inherit when I become queen, not before," Serenity said softly. As she said this, something occurred to her. If she married Lord Kendal, she would never have a chance at becoming a queen, only a titled lady. However would she manage such a thing? The Ginzuishou would never be hers; it would drift into the mists of legend until, generations from now, everyone thought that it was only a fanciful story. 

She groaned upon seeing Lord Kendal standing on a raised dais beside her mother, looking arrogant and decidedly rich in his sumptuous military uniform. When was the last time he had worn it? A while, she guessed, since the seams were straining at his pot belly. But to speak of such a thing would be to ruin her own life, so she forcefully kept herself quiet as she joined them on the dais, nodding politely to the priest. "Mama, Lord Kendal," she said as she curtsied. 

Lord Kendal leered at her, taking her hand in his. "It gives me great joy to take you as my wife, Serenity," he said. "Today, a joining of our realms begins." 

Swallowing her revulsion at his touch, Serenity willed herself to calm down. She could do this; she just had to say two simple words-- 'I do'-- and then she would be free of this travesty...and imprisoned within the bonds of matrimony with this horrid old man. Groaning inwardly, she faced the priest as if facing a death sentence. 

*** 

Groaning, Serenity flipped over to her stomach, unwilling to wake up as the morning sun peeked through the windows. It seemed like she had just had a horrible dream, but she couldn't remember... No! Then, it all came back to her. Last night, she had been married to the odorous Lord Kendal, and had shared the marriage bed with him. What a horrible experience! 

She shuddered, thinking of it. And his snoring... Oh, it had kept her awake almost all night! Getting to her feet, Serenity moaned as she slipped on a robe and hurriedly washed herself. Her wedding night had been disastrous--just as she had expected. Why had she held onto the feeble hope that he would drink himself senseless and not find his way to her bed? But he had done his "duty" and left her feeling shameful. 

Feeling shameful wasn't right, she supposed, since he was her husband. It was his right, and her hated duty. Sighing as she finished dressing and fixing her hair, Serenity studied herself in the mirror. She didn't look any different... Was she supposed to? 

Realizing that she was almost late for breakfast, she hurried downstairs to be greeted by the sight of her new husband sitting next to her mother. "Sorry I'm late," she said as she breezed into the room. 

"Quite understandable, my dear," Lord Kendal said, looking like the proverbial cat that swallowed the canary. "I'm sure you're famished from yesterday's ordeal." 

Taking her seat, Serenity looked at the fare in front of her. Expensive, only to keep up appearances until Lord Kendal took his leave. Picking sparingly at her food, Serenity make sure to eat as little as possible and still look like she had eaten a great deal. She wanted to save some of it for her mother and the servants. Hadn't her mother been feeding them the cheapest of meats, water instead of wine, and far less than gourmet food for weeks now? She couldn't eat this food with a guiltless heart. 

"Milord, would it be possible for Mama to visit us soon?" she said carefully. 

The man frowned, spearing a piece of ham with his fork. "I'm sure that Her Majesty has things to attend to here. We can't be dragging her all the way across the sky just so she can see your new home. I'm sure that Queen Selenity trusts your judgment." 

The queen's lips thinned; she knew that what Lord Kendal really meant was that he didn't want her meddling in his life. "I'm sure that my daughter will be perfectly safe in your care, Lord Kendal. I do not fear for a moment that you would let anything untoward happen to her." 

"Most assuredly not!" The man stated it most emphatically, his fist clenching. "I do have to keep her safe, of course, so she will bear me many fine sons." 

Serenity grimaced. Children? She could barely suffer through the wedding night--what would the rest of her life be like? A terrible experience, she was sure. How had she been talked into this? "It would give me much pleasure to have grandchildren, of course, but aren't you going about this a bit fast, Lord Kendal? I don't wish undue pressure upon my daughter to bear children. Why, she's just now experienced her first bedding, such as it were," Selenity said as gently as possible. 

Even as polite as the queen made her words, Serenity still blushed profusely. "Mama!" she said, her face flushing. "How can you speak of such a thing?" 

Lord Kendal guffawed. "You're quite a charmer, Queen Selenity. Have you thought of my request that we join our realms? I know that my small estate on Earth is of no mentionable comparison to your grand kingdom, but--" 

"Lord Kendal, please!" Selenity said, gritting her teeth. "Must we speak of business now? Just yesterday my daughter was wed. Can I not enjoy such a moment with no speak of commerce?" 

The man looked startled at her firm tone. "Ah, yes, forgive me. I am just anxious to become ruler of this grand realm." 

Pursing her lips, Selenity finished her breakfast, no more conversation being said. Serenity looked at the man who was now her husband, and she felt her stomach churn. After last night's events, how could she respect herself? It hadn't been her wish to marry Walter Kendal, of course, and she had done it only to save her mother and the kingdom. So why did a pallor of shame hang over her head? Because she had given up her dreams of finding true love just so that she could save her mother dishonor? 

"Will you permit me to write, Lord Kendal?" she blurted out. What better time to raise such a delicate subject than with her mother near? 

The man looked slightly startled. "Write?" 

The princess nodded. "I take great interest in writing novels or short stories. Sometimes I sell them for money to shops or newspapers, but more often than not, I simply give them to the villagers so that they might have something to occupy themselves." 

Lord Kendal grimaced. "Surely you're joking. Why would you give the serfs something that would make them slack off from their duties? That is insane!" 

She bit her lip. "Milord, it brings me great joy to pen my short stories. Will you permit me to continue with the practice; something to fill my lonely days?" 

The man tensed, looking at her. "And I will not be enough to keep you happy; satisfied?" 

"Oh, yes, milord, your presence brings great joy to my heart." She almost gagged on the lie. "But writing would soothe my soul; keep me occupied while you are away on business, or busy with caring for the estate." 

"Ah... Well, then perhaps it would be all right. I don't want to get a reputation of my wife being lazy. You will take care of the household, won't you, m'dear?" 

Serenity stared at him. "Take care of the household?" she parroted. "Certainly, milord, if you speak of keeping the servants in line and greeting guests." 

Lord Kendal blinked, silence hanging heavy in the air. Then he laughed. "Surely you jest, my dear. I speak of cleaning, of polishing the silver, of cooking. Did you think that all of the wealth is simply there because you wish it? The servants will not stick around if they see their mistress as lazy!" 

Selenity cleared her throat. "Milord Kendal, you must understand that my daughter was raised as a princess. She doesn't understand the duties you speak of; it simply isn't done by royalty." 

The man's mouth compressed into a thin line. "As my wife and lady of my estate, I expect you to act accordingly. What you were here--a princess--has no bearing on Earth. There, you are merely Lady Kendal; you have no royal status whatsoever." 

"Are you saying that once my daughter leaves Lunarian soil, she will be relegated to the position of 'lady'; never again to know the welcomed weight of the crown?" Selenity said, her voice rising with anger. 

"As my wife, she will not have the luxuries afforded to her that she would have if she were still a princess. It will give her good life experience, if nothing else. Do you not want such a thing for your daughter?" 

Taking in a deep breath, the queen said, "I wish the best for Serenity, of course, but I cannot force my daughter into a life that she is not prepared for." 

The man shrugged, lumbering to his feet. "You no longer have any say over my wife's life; she is under my command. Serenity, gather your things. We leave as soon as you are ready." 

Serenity stared at her mother, horror-struck, as Kendal left the room. "Mother, is there nothing you can do?" she cried. "Lord Kendal is trying to run my life!" 

The queen sighed. "I'm sorry, my dear, but there's nothing I can do. By law, you are now under Lord Kendal's sole rule. The marriage--and official consummation of it--have taken you from my care." 

The princess's face fell. "So I'm to follow my lord husband's commands, then? 'Twill be a horrid life, Mama, but I will suffer it to save you hardship." 

Serenity studied her mother carefully, feeling that this could very well be the last time she would ever see her. There was an underlying sadness in Selenity's silver eyes; perhaps the woman knew that her daughter's life wouldn't be easy. 

Holding her head high, Serenity vowed to herself that she wouldn't let her mother down. The future of the Moon Kingdom--and Selenity's reputation--fell on Serenity's shoulders. 


	4. Earth Life

Chapter 4 

Serenity--now Lady Kendal--stood in the orchards of the Kendal estate, wondering about her life. She had been on Earth as Lady Kendal for three months now, and she wasn't still accustomed to all of this. At least her lord husband hadn't forced her to give up writing, and his duties had kept him from her bed, for which she was eternally thankful. But someday it would come when he would once again take his husbandly rights, and she wasn't sure if she could stomach it. 

The orchards, with their apple trees and beautiful foreign cherry blossoms, brought peace to Serenity's heart. Although she was known only as Lady Kendal here, she still held onto her true title-- Princess Serenity the 16th of the High Moon Kingdom. She wouldn't let her heritage go for anything, and if she someday bore a child, that child would know that she or he was truly royalty, no matter how tainted the bloodlines would be because of the revolting Lord Kendal. 

She had been forced to remove her hair from it's traditional odangoes that was the moon's royal hairstyle. Instead, she wore a chignon most days, or a long braid that twisted over her shoulder. Her clothing was no longer as fine as it had been on the moon; now she wore homespun cottons, with the occasional silk dress for company. When she spoke of it to her husband, he merely waved her away, saying that he would take care of all of the household needs. Was he losing money--was that why her clothing wasn't as fine as she had expected; why he had married her? If he had married her for money, he would be sorely disappointed. 

The cherry blossoms falling around her, Serenity wondered at the bonds she found herself in. Why had she agreed to bind herself to Lord Kendal? If only the money hadn't run out and her life had continued the carefree way it had been before. She would never find herself at court; would likely never see her high-born friends ever again. Would they really desert her, just because she was relegated to the status of "lady"? Most likely--they were all bound by the social hierarchy, and everyone knew that royalty didn't mingle with ladies. 

Serenity still wasn't accustomed to living in the manor house that was the center of Kendal's estate. The reed-strewn floor was full of fleas and who knew what else. The main dining hall was so cluttered that you couldn't walk without tripping over a dog begging for scraps, or stumbling in a pile of rotting garbage. Having slowly realized that all of it now belonged to her, she had taken it upon herself to make some changes in the way things were run. It had taken a while, but finally the servant's had begun to listen to her. 

After a time, the reeds on the floor were changed for fresh, and the disorder in the dining hall and rest of the manor had been cleaned up. Antiques and family heirlooms that belonged to Lord Kendal's family had been rummaged out of storage and displayed proudly. Serenity had done her best to make the manor presentable with what had been allotted to her; not even a few coins were given to her by her husband to make her lot in life easier. It seemed that Walter Kendal controlled the purse strings, and he wasn't about to give any money to his wife for "frivolous" objects. 

The fine clothing that Serenity had brought with her from the moon had mysteriously disappeared--most likely pawned off, or given to one of Walter's knights to give to a mistress. Serenity didn't think that Walter himself had a mistress; who would be desperate enough, beside herself, to willingly take him to her bed? Serenity hadn't found any joy in the act of mating, and she doubted that she would. But hadn't the kitchen maids gossiped about how joyful it was? The new Lady Kendal just didn't understand how they could find such a thing pleasurable. 

Feeling the weight of the chignon at the back of her neck, Serenity was reminded that she was as good as a prisoner in this place. At least when she penned her stories, she could escape from the drudgery of this life. Taking in a deep breath, she inhaled the sweet scent of cherry blossoms. She wasn't sure where the tree had come from, but she enjoyed it's pleasant odor and the peaceful feeling it brought her. Sitting in the orchard beneath a cherry blossom tree, Serenity had lost herself in her thoughts many a time when she needed to escape this life, and had planned a new story. A story of romance, of action, and high-born ladies who were able to marry for love. 

Hearing quiet footsteps approaching, Serenity tried to ignore them and sink back into her world of fantasy. Not now; she didn't want to be disturbed. "Lady Kendal." 

She groaned at the maid's soft voice commanding her attention. "Yes, Maude?" she said as she looked at the woman, getting to her feet slowly. 

Maude was an older woman, who had become like Serenity's surrogate mother since Serenity had arrived at the estate. The woman had thick brown hair, and chubby cheeks. "His lordship is askin' about you, my lady," the woman said. "He came back from town early, and he's in a foul mood. Shall I tell him I can't find ye?" 

"No, Maude, but thank you." Serenity brushed out her skirts, careful to remove any signs of grass from them. "I believe it would be better if I face him, perhaps that will take the edge off of his anger. Do you know what's put him into such a foul mood?" 

The two started toward the manor house side by side. "No, lady, I don't," the woman said. "He came in fair bitin' off everybody's head. Hope it's nothing too serious, milady. I'd hate to see him strike ye." 

"Dear Maude, he'll not strike me. Lord Kendal knows that my mother would never allow him to get by with such behavior." 

The woman looked at her with a skeptical eye, but said nothing as they neared the manor house. Entering Lord Kendal's office, Serenity could see that he was in an unpleasant mood as he sat behind the large mahogany desk. "You wanted to see me, my lord?" she said, curtsying as Maude closed the door behind her. 

"There you are!" the man barked. "Where were you?" 

She moved a little closer, to remove herself from the shadows. "I was walking in the orchards, my lord. I didn't think you'd mind." 

The man said nothing, merely glaring at her. "I heard some interesting things while in town, wife. Were you close friends with Setsuna, princess of Pluto?" 

"Not as such, sir," she said softly. "We were barely acquaintances, nothing more." 

Walter frowned. "Too bad." He waved her away. "You may go." 

Serenity cleared her throat. "Wh-why is it that you wanted to know, my lord?" 

He looked at her, as if surprised that she was still there. "My liege, Prince Endymion, is betrothed to her. I was hoping that you were friends with her so that I could gain King Terra's favor." 

She shook her head. "I'm sorry to disappoint you." 

He said nothing, merely waving her away. Sighing, Serenity took her leave of the room, catching sight of Maude standing nervously in the hallway. Closing the door behind her, Serenity walked up to the only friend she had in this place. "Are you all right, ladyship?" 

Serenity nodded. "He didn't harm me," was all she said. 

Walking down the hallway, she realized that much of the wealth that she had drug out of the attic wasn't quite as splendid as she had first thought. Was Walter really losing money? And why had all of the stuff been stored away in the attic, instead of on display? 

But she couldn't dwell on that now. Setsuna was going to marry the prince of Earth! A union between Pluto and Earth? It didn't seem quite right, to Serenity's way of thinking. She hadn't known Setsuna very well, of course, since the woman's duties on Pluto kept her away from the moon court, but Serenity felt that she knew her enough to know that she wouldn't content herself with marriage to an Earth prince. Hadn't the latest court gossip been that Setsuna had fallen in love with a minstrel who had recently joined her father's court? 

An arranged marriage to strengthen the bonds between Pluto and Earth, most likely. She knew nothing of Prince Endymion of Earth, but apparently he wasn't the sort to refuse a marriage of "convenience." She wondered if it was the prestige of marrying into the rich, respected family of Pluto that drove the Earth prince into accepting such a union. Wasn't Setsuna older than him, by at least a few years? Serenity couldn't remember exactly, but she did think that Endymion was closer to her own age than Setsuna's. 

Not able to recall if she had ever laid eyes on the prince of Earth, Serenity continued to her solar. Entering the room, she realized that Maude had followed her when the woman scurried about, opening draperies and straightening up. "Maude, really, there's no need for that," she said as she seated herself at her writing desk. 

"Nonsense, m'lady," Maude said. "You need sunlight to see your way around." 

Serenity pursed her lips. "And, of course, his lordship would not want us wasting a candle, now would he? No, that would be precious money out of his large pockets." 

Maude looked at her cautiously, stopping in the middle of the room. "My lady?" she said nervously, as if afraid that the woman would bite her head off. 

Serenity sighed. "Forgive me. But how can Lord Kendal simply keep all of his money for himself? It's improbable that his coffers are empty; he's one of King Terra's most respected vassals. Isn't he?" 

The woman shrugged. "Perhaps Lord Kendal doesn't have as much wealth as he would want others to think. Is it possible that he's hiding behind his façade of richness; hiding the fact that his pockets are empty?" Maude shook herself. "But then, I shouldn't be gossiping about the one who pays me, and your husband. Forgive me, my lady. I'd understand if you wish to dismiss me from your service now." 

Serenity tittered behind her hand, lying down the quill pen. "Dismiss you? Why, Maude, you're one of the only friends I've got here. Besides, I'm gossiping myself; I opened the subject, truth be told. There's no reason for me to grow angry with you. If my husband's coffers are empty, he'll have quite a time getting more money if he thinks to depend on my mother for funds." 

"My lady?" 

It was obvious that Maude was confused, but Serenity didn't bother to elaborate. She looked at the older woman, recognizing the weariness that was shown on her face. "Maude, why don't you take the day off? Spend some time in town with your friends, or do something that you'll enjoy. You needn't spend all your time cooped up here with me. You aren't my bondservant; do as you wish." 

A look of surprise flickered over the woman's face. "My lady? I-I cannot do such things; his lordship has commanded me to stay by your side, in case you are in need of something." 

"Just because I was raised a princess doesn't mean I don't know how to take care of myself. Go, Maude, and take joy in life. Leave me to my innocent pennings of stories, and find fun within the marketplace. You've served me faithfully these few months, and you are not to be imprisoned here as I." 

The woman looked nervously. "If you're sure..." 

"I am. Now, go." 

Serenity turned back to her parchment, waiting until the door closed behind Maude. Sighing audibly, she leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes. "What sort of life is this?" she muttered. "I must command the servants away to get even a moment's peace!" 

Rising, she moved to the window and looked out at the rolling grasses of the meadows. There, the road that led into town. Was Maude even now preparing herself to journey to town, where she could run into an old friend? Serenity hoped that Maude could find a bit of joy in this fine day, even if Serenity herself could not. "My books are ill companions on days such as this, when I would enjoy another's words," she mused. 

Looking around at her chambers, Serenity saw, as if through another's eyes, that her husband's money didn't quite reach as far as he wanted other's to believe. Or was he merely stingy; keeping the money for himself? The stone floor wasn't even covered by rushes, and the bed wasn't covered by the luxurious silks that Serenity had expected upon arriving. She reached up to pat the chignon on her head, tempted to rip her from hair from it's confines. She hadn't expected all these rules from Lord Kendal, and she certainly hadn't expected that things wouldn't be as luxurious here as Walter had led them to believe. 

Her marriage was turning into a prison sentence, truth be told. But that wouldn't change anything. Her mother couldn't wrest her from this marriage; the moon kingdom was broke. Not even the soldiers had remained to guard Selenity and the palace. Serenity wondered how her mother was. They hadn't been in contact since Serenity had come to Earth, and she feared for her mother's safety. What would the other monarchs do to her mother when they learned that she was out of money? The moon kingdom had always been one of the more well-respected realms, and now they were dirt poor. Was Selenity's palace crumbling around her; had everyone deserted her in favor of someone who could pay them wages? 

Moving to her desk, Serenity pulled out a clean piece of parchment and dipped her quill pen into the ink bottle nearby. Sitting herself down, she began to pen a letter to her mother. Maybe they could turn Lord Kendal's household around, and find a way to save the moon kingdom from ruin. 

Please review. 


	5. Court

_Court _

Serenity sat in the carriage, casting a glance at her husband. They had been married for three years now, and during that time, Queen Selenity's kingdom had fallen to ruin. The queen herself had disappeared, and no one had heard from her. It worried Serenity to know that her mother was penniless and alone somewhere, but there was nothing she could do to help her. If she wanted to remain respectable--and she knew that was what her mother would have wanted--she had to keep her identity as only Lady Kendal; no longer Princess Serenity. 

They were on their way to Court; William to serve as the King's vassal, and Serenity to be a part of Her Majesty's Court. They were expected to stay until after the prince had married Setsuna of Pluto, an event that Serenity wasn't sure should happen. But, being nothing more than the wife to one of the king's vassals, Serenity knew that she didn't have a say in what happened. 

As they neared the castle, Serenity forced herself to calm down. What was serving in the queen's court compared to herself being a princess? She felt like a peasant girl who was suddenly getting her first glimpse of royalty. Was it only because she had been out of Court for over three years; with only those of the Kendal estate to keep her company? Looking down at the fresh kimono she wore, she smiled to herself. She would make a striking impression upon the Court, with this newest fashion from Japan. Who else could boast that they knew the Emperor himself? 

"Are you ready for your appearance in Court, my dear?" William said, smiling at her simperingly. "I know the travel hasn't been easy on you these last few days." 

She smiled tightly. "I await with bated breath the time when I will be in their Highnesses presence." 

William patted her hand. "I'm glad that you have taken to this journey so good, my dear." 

Serenity managed a wan smile, not too fond of William's attentions. Already, she had been forced to share his bed many more times that she had wished--if she had her way, he would never come to her bedchambers! After all, what was the reason for her to produce an heir? Her mother's kingdom was no more; it couldn't be ruled by her offspring. So why was this man forcing his attentions upon her? It sickened her, even as she knew that it was his husbandly right. 

Why had her mother put her through this torture; into a painful life? Had Selenity thought that it would save Serenity heartache in the future if she were financially secure for the rest of her life? Taking in a deep breath as the carriage stopped in front of the castle steps, Serenity steeled herself as she stepped out. Would she find friends among those of the Earth Court; or would they be mortal enemies? 

"Remember, my dear, these ladies are of noble birth," William murmured into her ear as he grasped her elbow. "It wouldn't do to offend them." 

She stiffened. "You mean those whom will attend me here in the Court?" 

"No, I mean the ones that you will be attending." 

Serenity's mouth thinned. "What do you speak of, husband?" 

William chuckled. "Surely you didn't think that you would be part of the Queen's Court, did you? You are on a far lower rung of the social hierarchy, my dear. So what if you've married and become a 'Lady'? It means nothing to these people. You are still peasantry, to them. Thus, you will be their servant." 

She stiffened. "You are joking, surely, husband. How can I be a servant? I am a princess born of generations of highly-born noblewomen!" 

"Not any longer. Here, you are merely my wife; chattel at my bidding." 

Grinding her teeth, Serenity held in her anger. How could William simply expect her to become a servant to "ladies" who weren't even of royal birth? Serenity herself, who was a princess by birth, couldn't possibly be expected to serve these woman! Could she? 

They entered the receiving room, and Serenity bowed before the queen. "Lord Kendal, it is nice to see you again. And your wife... So nice to have you here, Lady Kendal. William, my husband will see you in his solar." 

After William lavished the proper greetings on the queen and left the room, Serenity studied the woman. High cheekbones, stark-black hair, and piercing emerald eyes, the queen was the picture of regalness. "Have a seat." Gesturing toward a lush velvet chair, the queen said, "Would you care for some tea?" 

"Yes, thank you." 

Accepting the tea as it came, she noticed the queen studying her clothing. "Is something wrong?" 

The woman shook her head. "It's just, I've never seen a dress such as that. What do you call it? Is it a new designer?" 

Serenity smiled to herself. "It's called a kimono; the latest fashion from Japan." 

"Ahh." The queen nodded. "That is one part of the Earth that we do little dealings with, to my displeasure. Do you visit there often?" 

"Oh, hardly at all." 

"Then...how did you acquire this beautiful dress?" 

"It was a gift from the Empress," she said softly. "She felt sympathy over my mother's disappearance." 

The queen started. "Your mother's...disappearance? Whatever has happened to Selenity?" 

Serenity frowned. "Don't you know? She disappeared, after...the kingdom's money was lost." 

Queen Victoria's eyebrows rose in disdain. "She squandered all of the money? Why, that doesn't sound like Selenity at all! Are you sure, my dear?" 

Serenity nodded. "I know it doesn't sound true, but it is. Just before my mother's disappearance, the kingdom was practically in ruins around her." 

"I hope that she will be found," Victoria said, sounding sincere. "Now... Are you prepared to serve the ladies? They've been waiting to meet you, Lady Kendal." 

Serenity stilled. "So, William wasn't joking? I'm truly expected to...serve these women?" 

A look of surprise flashed over the queen's face. "Of course. What did you expect; that William would lie? You were once a princess, but with your kingdom a wreck, you are now a peasant-turned-lady. What else can you expect? To actually be a part of the Court?" Victoria's laughter trilled about the room. "Don't act so foolish, my dear." 

Compressing her lips, Serenity nodded. "Perhaps I was wrong in my thoughts. Tell me, Highness, how is it that these people can look down upon me simply because my family has lost everything?" 

Victoria shrugged. "It is simply a matter of hierarchy, my dear. Nothing personal, you can be sure." 

The queen rose to her feet, accepting the tea from the servant and pouring Serenity a cup. "Did you believe that your mother's title of 'queen' would keep you in high standing your entire life? I'm sorry to disabuse you of this notion, dear child." 

Accepting the tea, and taking a sip, Serenity sighed, losing herself in her thoughts. Would her only escape from the cold, hard reality now be her writing? She enjoyed penning the stories that brought her such joy; stories that kept her from acknowledging, if only for a short time, the horrid turn her own life had taken. 

A few moments later, the queen got to her feet. "I'll leave you to your thoughts. Be prepared to join me when you are summoned; the girl's will be anxious to meet you." 

Victoria left the room, leaving Serenity alone. Getting to her feet, she wandered about the room, studying her surroundings. It was a traditional receiving room, decorated with tapestries depicting ancestor's of the recent monarchs.Serenity wasn't quite sure what to do with herself, and so settled down to enjoy the rest of her tea. 

---- 

"Kendal! What a pleasure to have you back with us." 

William smiled at the king, bowing politely. "It's good to see you once again, my king. Ah, and young prince Endymion. How do you fare, boy?" 

The man's piercing blue eyes caught William's. "I am well, Lord Kendal. My father tells me that you and your wife will be staying on until my wedding to Lady Setsuna of Pluto?" 

"Yes, my boy, quite right," William said. "My young wife and I are quite excited to learn of your impending nuptials, highness. Serenity and I wait anxiously to view the upcoming wedding. I'm sure that you and Lady Setsuna will have quite a happy life together." 

Endymion grimaced. "A marriage not by my choice," he muttered. "Father, I ask again. Why must I marry a woman I know little--and even less care about?" 

King Terra's brows drew together in fury. "How dare you speak back to me in the presence of a guest? Endymion, you need to learn respect! You know that the marriage between you and Lady Pluto is for the good of the kingdom." 

Sighing, the prince stalked from the room, his dark cape flowing behind him. Grimacing, Terra dropped into a chair. "Forgive my son, Lord Kendal. He is not too happy with the arrangement, as you can see." 

William nodded, arranging himself in a chair. "So, things aren't calm on the home front, hmm?" 

Terra laughed bitterly. "Hardly. How goes it with new wife, William? I gather you're most likely wondering why I've brought you here, since I am not in contact often with you, as you are one of my lesser vassals." 

"The thought did cross my mind, my liege." 

The king nodded. "Simply because I can trust you, William, not to speak to the others of my situation. If you want to keep your position, you won't breathe a word of any of this." 

William nodded. "I understand." 

A smile of satisfaction crossed the man's face. "So... How goes it with the new wife? I hear she's a pretty young morsel." 

"Yes, she is that," William said. "Tell me... Do you think it odd that the princess of the moon kingdom would lower herself to marry a mere vassal to the earth king?" 

Terra leaned back in the chair, thoughtful. "With the news that her mother recently lost everything? Not so unlikely. Especially if Queen Selenity was aware of the situation ahead of time, and wanted to get her daughter married off to a man of wealthy standards." 

William nodded. "As I suspected. Serenity married me only for my money, and the title of 'lady' after her mother's kingdom was lost." 

"You're a lucky man," Terra told him. 

"Yes, I suppose I am..." 

----- 

Serenity felt oddly removed from herself as she was forced into serving the high-born laides of the Court. Why was it that she was forced into servitude when she had entered into this revolting marriage to be free of such a life? If only her mother could see her now... 

"Girl! Some more water; I haven't all day!" 

Grimacing at the woman's holier-than-thou call, Serenity hurried to her side with the requested water. What a life for one who had started out as a princess. What good did her new title of 'lady' do her if she was forced into this? It was a party that Queen Victoria was hosting, and Serenity wasn't sure how much more of this she could take. There were numerous other servants here; let them handle it for a while. 

Slipping to her room, which she shared with five other women, she rummaged through her trunk for her parchment and quill pen. Taking a break from her "duties" by writing seemed to be the only way she would find peace. As she began scratching out the first verse of a poem that came to her slowly, Serenity lulled herself into a false sense of tranquility. It was almost as if she could hear the rushing of the waterfall, see the gentle deer and feel the warm sunlight described in the verses of her poem. 

Hearing footsteps outside the door, she stiffened until they passed by. One of the servants, perhaps? Serenity had been relegated to the servant's quarters after arriving at the castle, and her husband was nowhere in sight. Had he ordered her rooms to be far removed from his own so that he could dally with the servant girls? 

It didn't bother Serenity much, the though of her husband taking his pleasure elsewhere. In fact, knowing that she would be spared his attentions for the duration of their stay at the palace greatly pleased her. She felt no love for the man she called 'husband,' and so she would not grow angered if he dallied elsewhere. Serenity felt slighted, however, that she was forced to wear servants garments anytime she left her chambers; she was even forced to eat with the servants! What sort of life had she found herself in? Certainly nothing that she had expected. 

Had Selenity know, while making this agreement, that her daughter would be treated as a slave while in the Queen's Court? Serenity felt useless here--relegated to the position of slave. How could a high-born princess such as herself be forced into such a life? She had thought that her marriage to William would grant her the security of being a 'lady' and keep her well off in life. However, that wasn't to be. 

As she finished the verse she had been working on, Serenity carefully put away her materials and readied herself to enter, once again, the drudgery of servitude. Not being able to have any rights of her own in this marriage certainly annoyed Serenity to no end. Two years of marriage to Kendal, and a life of poorness at the Kendal estate. Here at Court where she had expected things to turn around, she found herself even worse off as a servant. 


	6. Dalliance

**Author's Note**: It has been brought to my attention that I accidentally began chapter 5 by saying that Serenity and Lord Kendal had been married 3 years, and ending it by saying they had been married 2 years. Sorry for any confusion; it was supposed to have been 3 years. 

------- 

Setsuna, princess of Pluto, glared defiantly at her father from across the carriage. "Why must I marry the Earth prince? I do not even know him! And is he not younger than I? Father, it isn't even a reasonable match!" 

The king shrugged. "Can't you just accept it, Setsuna? This marriage will cement the alliance between Earth and Pluto. Or do you want to just see our kingdom fade out of existence--as the moon did just a short time ago." 

The girl grimaced. "The Moon's problem was that they spent all of their money until their coffers were empty. We don't have such a problem, Father." 

"The moon didn't make a profitable marriage in time to save itself from ruin," Chronos countered. "Which is exactly why I've arranged this union between yourself and Prince Endymion. So what if he's a little younger than you? You'll get along famously, I'm sure." 

"And if we do not?" she pouted. "What if Endymion is a complete bore, Father? I can't tie myself to a boring man! How would that look to the Courts?" 

Chronos sighed. "Can't you just accept that this union will help our kingdom? Stop being so selfish, Setsuna." He paused. "If this marriage is a success, then I can't send you to the Time Gates, as is your destiny. Is that why you wish to break off this union before it's begun?" 

Stilling her protests, Setsuna thought over what he had just said. "If I marry, I won't have to spend my days lonely at the Time Gate?" 

"Yes, and I know how it will pain you to lose such a prestigious position. Perhaps we shouldn't go through with the marriage if you feel so strongly about it..." 

"No!" she yelped. "I-I'll marry him. Maybe it will benefit our kingdom, as you say. You can...find someone else to be sacred Time Guardian; it doesn't bother me that much." 

Chronos smiled in satisfaction, sitting back against the seat. He knew that Setsuna would do almost anything to keep from the lonely life of being Time Guardian, and if reminding her that marriage would save her from such a fate, well... It was his right as her father and ruler of Pluto. He had to do what was best for his people and put personal needs second. That was a lesson that Setsuna needed to learn, as well. 

The occupants of the carriage lapsed into silence as it continued on down the rough roads; ever closer to the Earth palace. 

----- 

Serenity glared at the man she called husband. "You would subject me to even more of this torture as a servant?" she hissed. 

He shrugged, chewing on a leg of lamb. "What else can I do, my pet? The queen has asked that you remain in the servants quarters while here, and I can't argue with her. What would it look like; a mere vassal arguing with the high queen? It would be foolish of me. Why don't you smile and bear it, pet? It'll be over soon enough; after the prince has married Setsuna of Pluto." 

Sighing, Serenity left her husband's lavishly appointed chambers. Why did he get all of the luxuries while she was stuck as a servant? Running into Maude in one of the lower hallways, she pulled the woman to a halt. "I'd almost forgotten that you'd accompanied us!" she exclaimed. "How are you faring here?" 

The woman shrugged. "Same as at Kendal, I'd s'pose, madame. The Court doesn't seem to be agreein' with ye, if those circles under your eyes are any proof." 

Serenity grimaced. "Her Royal Highness has me working and living as one of her palace servants," she confided. "Do you find your chambers terribly cramped here, Maude? I swear, when we get back to Kendal, I'll make arrangements for everyone to work less and have better wages. Even if I have to steal from my husband's coffers, I'll make it so!" 

"No, my lady!" Maude cried. "Truly, our situation at the estate isn't so bad. You needn't bother Lord Kendal with such trivial things." 

"You are sure?" Serenity studied the woman's face. 

Maude nodded. "Yes, my lady." 

Serenity looked around as a ruckus arose in the hallway. "What's gong on?" she asked a passing servant. 

"The princess of Pluto and her father have arrived!" the woman replied as she bustled by. 

Maude gasped. "Oh, I must go with the others! Come, my lady. If Her Majesty has put you into the position of servant, as well, you must hurry!" 

As Serenity was dragged down the hallway, she glanced at Maude. "What are we doing? It's just Setsuna!" 

Maude sent her an annoyed glare. "You must address her as Lady Setsuna; she is your better. Now, quickly, we must get to the throne room to be there when the king and queen greet them. Aren't you so anxious to see the prince's face when he sees his intended for the first time?" 

Serenity frowned. "I've never even seen the prince before! Is he truly as handsome as the women have whispered, Maude?" 

All conversation stilled as they entered the throne room, vying for a position in the crowd of servants. Serenity envied her husband who had a good position just at the king's right side. Why didn't he take pity on her and ask her to join him? Because she was no better than a servant here! she answered herself. 

Everyone's eyes flew to the doors as they opened, and a retinue of servants sporting the colors of Pluto entered, a fanfare blaring from the trumpeters. All of the elaboration was followed by King Chronos and, a few paces behind, his daughter. Endymion studied the princess carefully, taking in her regal air as she walked. Her moss-green hair gleamed in the light, and her skin was of a darker tone than Endymion's own. As she walked closer, Endymion saw the dead look in her crimson eyes, and he grimaced. Did she feel herself getting trapped by entering the prison of marriage? There was an aged look of wisdom about her that surprised Endymion. Just how much older than he was she? 

Nearing the prince, Setsuna curtsied in front of him. "Majesty, I enter into this union willingly," she said softly. 

_'Do you really?'_ Endymion wondered, but only accepted her words with a regal nod. "Our union will benefit both our kingdoms," he said, his voice raised so that the entire room could hear his declaration. 

A stoop-backed priest shuffled up, garbed in the robes of his position. He stood in front of the two, his aged eyes studying them. "Do you willingly give up your position as Sailor Pluto to enter into the sacred union of marriage?" 

With barely a bit of hesitation, Setsuna nodded. "I will give up my right to be Sailor Pluto to save my kingdom by marrying this man." 

It wasn't an easy sacrifice for Setsuna to give up the prestigious position as Sailor Pluto, and the amazing powers that came with it, but she supposed that, by giving up her right to be Time Guardian, she had also given up her birth right as Pluto. She looked down at the water-silk green dress that she had worn for her first meeting with her intended. 

She wondered if she would still be able to wear the sacred colors of Pluto after she had married Endymion. As the priest babbled on about the sacredness of marriage, and how everyone would greatly profit from the coming together of their two kingdoms. Why was this old man's boring talk so important to tomorrow's event? 

Compressing her lips, Setsuna waited impatiently, doing her best to keep up her "regal" appearance. She glanced at her father, whose age had been catching up with him lately. Did he just want his daughter to be entered in a profitable marriage before his death? She didn't want to think that the man known as the "Father of Time" would soon be taken by Death's cold hand. How could time die, after all? 

As the priest wound down, Setsuna sighed in relief. How long did it take one to extol the virtues of a simple royal marriage? "You must be tired," Queen Victoria said, taking her arm. "Come; I'll get you settled in your rooms." They made their way through the crowd, which quickly parted. "Serenity!" the queen snapped. "Attend us abovestairs so that Princess Setsuna might rest herself for the ceremony tomorrow." 

Setsuna smiled blandly as the queen yelled at a disobedient servant. How often had she done the same thing in her own home? "Your servants aren't so prompt," she murmured. 

Victoria trilled with laughter. "This is a servant who thinks herself too 'good' to serve us; I'm teaching her humility. Just because she married one of my husband's vassals, she thinks that she is out of the serving class." 

Trailing behind them, Serenity grimaced. Was Victoria totally bereft of her senses? Or did she truly forget that Serenity had once been the moon princess--and never a servant? Entering the lavish rooms that Setsuna had been assigned, Serenity felt a pang of jealousy that this woman's marriage would be far more advantageous than Serenity's own. Why hadn't Serenity been the one to marry the handsome prince? Instead, she had been stuck with the aged Lord Kendal. Even after three years of marriage, she still couldn't convince herself that it was real. 

Standing in the corner of the room, Serenity waited as Victoria talked softly with the princess. Coughing lightly behind her hand to let the others know that she was still there, Serenity silently chafed at the restrictions placed upon her. If only she didn't have to keep her place as Lady Kendal so that her future would be secured! There was so much she wished to say to the queen; the woman who snubbed her at every turn. And had Setsuna, once so loyal to the Moon, even forgotten her? It felt like a betrayal. 

"Servant, take care of drawing Lady Setsuna's bath," Victoria snapped suddenly. 

Nodding subserviently, Serenity hurried from the room to do the queen's bidding. Setsuna turned curious eyes toward the queen. "You tell me that she is a servant, but she looks oddly familiar to me. How can that be?" 

Victoria shrugged distractedly, moving to straighten the draperies. "I couldn't say, my dear. I hope that you'll have a beautiful union with my son." 

Setsuna pasted on a fake smile, nodding. "Everything will be fine, Majesty. I can see that your son is a fine specimen of a man." 

She looked as the servants trooped in, carrying buckets of water for the marble tub. "I'll leave you to your ablutions," Victoria said. "Shall I send in a servant to help you?" 

"Ah, yes, that would be helpful; thank you." 

------ 

It was night. Endymion stood in the palace gardens, looking up at the glittering stars. His heart was heavy; at war with his mind. Could he really go through with the wedding ceremony, knowing that it left an emptiness within himself? Looking up at the moon, Endymion saw it no longer had it's shine; the luster for life was gone. Had the ruination of the kingdom killed the planet's own spirit? The throne of the moon now rightly belonged to Lord Kendal, but Endymion didn't want to see such a man in that position of power. 

Hearing footsteps, he turned, a forbidding scowl on his face. If it was his mother, here to "convince" him that the marriage to Setsuna was in his best interests, he would rant at her like there was no tomorrow. Victoria may be the queen, but she was still Endymion's mother, and he didn't have to bend to her rule like one of her subjects would. 

His eyes widened when he saw, instead, a vision of loveliness stumble onto the garden path. Her hair was long and golden, plaited in a simple braid. Her sapphire eyes widened in surprise when she saw him. "Oh! I'm sorry; I wasn't aware that anyone else was out here. Forgive me." 

"Oh, don't concern yourself," he said quickly. "I was just enjoying the night." 

She nodded, glancing around nervously. Endymion smirked to himself. Was she expecting a half-dressed woman to be lying about, waiting for him to ravish her? "I-I truly didn't mean to intrude, sir," she stuttered. "I was talking a walk to clear my head, and I--" 

"Think nothing of it." Studying her, Endymion took note of the fact that her clothing was that of a servant. An extra servant from the village, employed only while the monarchs of Pluto were in residence? "Do you have a name?" he murmured. 

The girl looked startled. "Oh... I'm Serenity." 

He smiled, moving to take her arm. "Would you like to see the lake, Serenity? It's really quite beautiful this time of night; especially with the full moon." He paused. "Although, the moon was a lot nicer to look at when Selenity ruled it." 

She glanced at him as she allowed him to propel her down the path. "You knew her?" 

"Not personally," he said as he guided her past a thicket of thorns, making a mental note to chastise the gardener for not pruning it away. "When my father would have conference with her, I would catch glimpses of her. She seemed to be an amazingly beautiful woman; a woman that any man would be glad to have as wife." 

Serenity frowned. "You...harbored fantasies of the queen?" 

Endymion chuckled. "No, nothing so perverse. I just respected Her Majesty. Oddly enough, I held a dream of becoming one of the soldiers who was in her militia--but that was a boy's fanciful dream. Now, I'm soon to be married to Her Royal Highness Setsuna of Pluto. A...quite honorable match." He paused. "Although, I had hoped to marry Her Serene Highness, Princess of the Moon. However, Lord Kendal beat me to that, before my father could make an offer for the woman's hand." He laughed bitterly. 

Serenity drew in a sharp breath. The earth prince--who was so handsome and virile--had wanted to marry her? Oh, if only she hadn't been taken by Lord Kendal! There was nothing to be done for it now, however. "I wish that your wish could have come true, Highness," she said softly. 'Oh, how I do wish.' 

Nearing the lake, Serenity stumbled on a protruding tree root, propelling herself into Endymion's arms. "Oh, I'm so clumsy!" she tittered, embarrassed at herself. 

Endymion smiled, flashing his perfect white teeth. "Our gardener has been lax in his duties, it seems. I'll speak to him about it." 

"Oh, no, no need for the man to get reprimanded simply because of my clumsiness." She laughed to herself. 

The prince shook his head. "The man is supposed to keep these paths clear so that they will be a joy to tread up. It isn't to be some wilderness!" 

Serenity smiled. "I have a fondness for the wilderness, my liege. Why can the foliage not be free to grow as it will? If a man is smart, he will allow the plants their freedom, and they will grant him gifts." 

He cast a glance at her, askance. "What sort of 'gifts' could the plants provide, madam?" 

She glanced at him. "Do you not ask your mother earth what sort of natural healing she can offer, or make use of her many bountiful assets? If you, instead, merely 'tame' her wild beauty, you'll be destroying that which she gave freely. And you will never have it back." 

Endymion gazed at her for a few moments. "You are a wise woman. Perhaps I'll speak to the gardener about leaving it just the way it is; letting the plants run free. Would that satisfy you?" 

Nodding slightly, Serenity just then noticed that she was still in the man's embrace. Pulling away slowly, she whispered, "Perhaps I should go..." 

"No, wait." Endymion looked at her, not willing to let her go yet. "Won't you come with me and gaze at the beauty of the lake? It hasn't yet been spoiled by man." 

Accepting his offer, Serenity accompanied him to the edge of the lake. She was stunned speechless for a few moments as she stared at it's incomparable beauty. "How amazing," she whispered. "There was never anything like this on the Moon!" 

The prince looked at her in surprise. "You're from the moon?" 

She winced. "Ah... Yes, I accompanied Her Majesty Serenity here, but we were separated by her vile husband." 

"Have you not seen her roaming the halls? I do believe she accompanied her husband here, though I've yet to meet the girl. Perhaps tomorrow, at the ceremony." 

Serenity's lips curled wryly. _'Doubtful; the queen will have me working like a slave,'_ she thought to herself. Aloud, she said, "You are quite right, sir. I will look for her as I can." 

She stiffened as she felt the man's hand on her elbow. "Will you not permit me to show you something more of beauty?" he whispered. 

"What...do you speak of?" she asked, looking at him curiously. 

He smiled graciously. "Would you like to see a royal bedchamber? I'm sure that you've done your fair share of cleaning here, but I doubt that you've gotten near to any of the bedchambers." 

Serenity flushed. "What makes you think that I'm interested in a bedchamber, royal or otherwise?" 

The man shrugged. "I just thought that it might interest you, that's all." 

She paused. "Well... I do sort of wonder just what above stairs looks, but... Are you sure it's wise?" 

He smiled. "Please, what do you take me for? I'm merely trying to be helpful." 

"Well... All right," she agreed. 

Traveling through the darkened palace at the prince's side, Serenity wondered at the wiseness of her decision. Should she really be accompanying this man to his bedchamber? She wasn't naïve; she knew what he wanted. After three years of marriage, she had never found any pleasure in the act with her husband. Would she possibly find it with this man? She would give a lifetime of misery chained to Lord Kendal for just a night's joy and happiness in the arms of this handsome man. 

----- 

Dawn's light was just beginning to creep over the horizon as Serenity pulled herself from the lavish bed, and dressed herself hastily. How had she allowed herself to become so...wanton last night? Finding pleasure in the arms of any man but her husband was bad enough, but to do it repeatedly? Her face blazed with the shame of her actions. Had she lost her senses completely the previous night--just because a handsome man had paid attention to her? 

Hurrying down the halls, her hair a tangled mess and her face ablaze, she realized that the prince had thought her merely a servant girl. Would he dally with his servants even after his marriage to Setsuna? "Ohh, today is his wedding day!" she moaned, angry with herself. How could she have behaved in such a fashion--a refined princess such as herself? 

"Serenity! There you are," Victoria said, sweeping regally down the hallway. "Where are you going in such a rush?" 

"I... I was cleaning the rooms upstairs last night to be ready for the ceremony, and I accidentally fell asleep," she fabricated quickly. "I've only just now awoken, and I--" 

"Slovenly creature!" the queen said, looking down her nose and Serenity's wrinkled clothing. "Would you have the Court see you thusly? Be gone with you below stairs!" 

"Yes, ma'am." 

Hurrying downstairs, Serenity felt all the worse now for lying to the queen. She didn't even know what to call what she had done last night. Taken a lover? No, that didn't sound right. She would never see the man again. So what to call it? Dallied with a pleasant looking man? 

"Serenity!" 

She jumped at the sound of William's voice, swallowing nervously. "M-my lord," she stammered, avoiding his eyes. 

"Prepare yourself for the ceremony," he snapped. "Her Majesty wishes you to help the serving girls." 

Biting her lip to keep from protesting, Serenity nodded quietly. Why should she protest to being relegated to a mere serving girl, instead of being in a position of honor, as her status as moon princess should bring her? After her actions last night, she felt lower than dirt. But still... Endymion had shown her something that her fumbling husband had not; the prince had opened a world of love to her. But she would never take advantage of her new-found knowledge; she had too much integrity for that. Serenity didn't have the heart to dally with just anyone. Until she found that one that she would always love, and who would love her back, she would guard her heart zealously. 


	7. Sins of Servitude

_Sins of Servitude_

Serenity took another careful look at herself in the mirror, finally satisfied that no signs of the "sin" she had commited the previous night were visible. Her hair was in a tight braid down her back, and she was wearing one of the plain linen dresses that she was forced to wear to show her status as servant. She had resolved to wipe previous night's actions from her mind and forget about the prince. After all, he would soon be married to Setsuna in just a few minutes. 

'How could I have done such a foolish thing last night?' she asked herself as she hurried for the kitchens where she was supposed to be helping with cooking. Queen Victoria had, of course, relegated her to the position of servant once again. She was ordered to help in the kitchen, far away from the festivities taking place. The woman didn't want Serenity to get any recognition. 

Rushing down the hall, Serenity entered the kitchens with a harried look on her face. "Sorry!" she squealed to the cook, who gave her an annoyed look for being late. 

She moved to pick up a wooden spoon and began to stir the soup on the stove. "No!" the cook snapped, glaring at her. "You will help serve." 

Serenity's eyes widened. "S-serve?" she squeaked, swallowing nervously. But if she was serving, she would be in contact with the Court--maybe even Endymion! She couldn't erase the feel of him last night... Why had she given in to her sinful wants? Sighing as she grabbed a tray, loading it with food, she set it down on the counter as she put on the white, lacy cap that marked her as a servant--as if the drab dress wasn't enough! 

Grabbing up the tray, she hesitantly entered the ballroom where the ceremony was to be held, and began circulating the room--offering food to those she came in contact with. There was a dull ache between her thighs, a constant reminder of her transgression the previous night. As she wandered around the room, she felt a harsh pall of depression sink over her. 

Serenity did her best to shake off the depression, but it weighed on her heart like a large boulder. 'Why am I feeling this way?' she wondered as she was paused in the middle of the room while a large woman grabbed off numerous cakes from the tray and shoved them into her mouth. 

'I was foolish for doing that last night,' she told herself. 'How could you be unfaithful to your vows to Lord Kendal? You don't love him, but... Was it right?' 

As the woman finally had her fill, Serenity moved away from the woman's grasping hands. Just how much could one person eat? She gasped as she ran into someone, distracted by her thoughts. The tray clattered to the ground and she groaned as the food splattered over the tiles. "Oh no!" she groaned. "The queen will punish me for this!" 

Serenity fell to her knees, grabbing handfuls of the ruined cakes and piling them onto the tray. "She doesn't have to know," a husky voice murmured. 

Gasping, Serenity stiffened. 'Oh no...' It was him; Endymion. Out of all people, why did she have to run into _him_? There was no way she would ever forget that voice that had spoken to her in passion through the night. A flush covered her cheeks as she piled the last of the cake, picking up the tray. "I-I'm sorry," she muttered, moving away quickly so she didn't have to look at him anymore. 

Endymion watched the girl as she fled, a frown on his face. So she was a servant here... 'Can I still take her to my bed after I've married Setsuna? Ah, but it's possible that the Plutonian will be a shrew--and I already know that this girl is very firey in bed.' He grinned at his thoughts. 'It wouldn't be breaking my vows if Setsuna turns out to be boring.' 

"Endymion!" 

He jumped, slightly startled at his mother's sharp tone. "Yes?" he asked, turning to face the regal woman. 

She gave him a disapproving look. "Which servant was that? I'll have her fired for her lack of skill!" 

He frowned, shaking his head. "It wasn't her fault, Mama. I was in the way and she was lost in thought." 

'Was she thinking of last night?' he wondered. 

Victoria glared at her son. "Why are you defending the servant? It's not your place! Endymion, have you taken leave of your senses?" 

He sighed. "I'm sorry, Mother. I...didn't get a good look at her." 

The woman "harrumphed!" and moved away with a rustle of skirts. "Prince Endymion, is everything all right?" 

He turned, seeing the aged face of the priest. "Yes, yes, just a minor disagreement with Mother." 

The older man nodded. "Are you ready? The ceremony is about to begin." 

"Oh...of course." 

----- 

After being severely reprimanded by the cook, Serenity found herself back out in the main ballroom, serving drinks. If she messed up this time, she would find a harsh punishment awaiting her. Her eyes were glued on the dais as Endymion and Setsuna were joined in marriage. Taking a place on the fringe of the crowd, she watched sadly. 

'If I had waited to marry Lord Kendal, would that be me up there with the handsome prince?' she wondered sadly. 

Endymion looked handsome in his armor, although his jaw was tense. It looked as if he were being sentenced to death instead of marrying a beautiful princess. Setsuna looked majestic and pleased with herself--rather like the cat that ate the canary. Dressed in a water-silk green dress that flowed and hugged her curves, the woman was breathtaking. Setsuna wore a tiara of semi-precious gems over the delicate arrangement of hair, and a wary look on her face. Were both of them against entering into this marriage? 

Serenity blinked as the sunlight reflected off of the gems in Setsuna's crown, seeming to be a light of dark green that was flowing away from the woman's body. Shaking her head, Serenity told herself that it was just the light flowing through the windows that was playing tricks with her mind. 

"You saw it, did you?" 

She turned at the voice, a voice that seemed old and young at the same time, but still full of wisdom. "I'm sorry?" she said softly. 

The kindly old man smiled at her. "You saw the aura of Sailor Pluto deserting Setsuna, did you not?" 

Serenity's eyes widened. "N-no, all I saw was the sunlight reflecting off the jewels in Lady Setsuna's tiara," she stuttered, not willing to admit that she had seen something out of the ordinary. 

"It's all right," the man said. "So what if you're a little different?" 

Serenity fidgeted. "That light...it was because she's no longer Sailor Pluto?" 

The man nodded sagely. "The union of marriage will not permit her to remain as Time Guardian--and so she gives up her position as Sailor Pluto as well." 

The woman's striking blue eyes moved to study him. "Who are you? How do you know all of this?" 

"I am Chronos; Setsuna's father." 

Serenity's eyes widened. "The one everyone calls the 'Father of Time'?" 

He nodded, then paused. "I know you... You're Selenity's daughter!" (A/N: Think 'You're Mufasa's boy!' from the 'Lion King.' ^_~ ) 

A flush spread over Serenity's face. "Please, not so loud! I-I don't want anyone knowing..." A sigh escaped her pink lips. "After the fall of the kingdom, I have nothing." 

"You are still a princess," Chronos said in his wise way. "Just because your kingdom is destroyed does not mean that the spirit of the moon is as well." 

She looked at him. "What do you mean?" 

"There is a legacy that remains to find you... Do not doubt the immense power of the moon." 

A cry of joy went up around the room as the ceremony was finished and Endymion melded his lips with Setsuna's. Chronos was swept away from Serenity by the crowd converging upon the dais to congratulate the newly-married couple. She searched the throng in vain for the elderly man, needing to know what he had been speaking of. 

Serenity's eyes were drawn to the dais where Endymion pulled back from Setsuna, placing her at a safe distance as he addressed the crowd. 'Why is it not me up there, at his side?' she wondered sadly as his voice flowed over the assembled people. 

Not even hearing what Endymion was saying, Serenity rushed from the crowded ballroom as quickly as possible. 

------ 

Serenity sat in the hard-backed wooden chair, slumped over the scarred desk. The barest nub of a quill was in her hand as she scratched laboriously at the stained parchment, having only a small amount of ink with which to collect her thoughts. Her stories and poems were Serenity's only escape from reality. Ever since returning to the Kendal estate, it seemed that money had been very tight. Were they to turn into poor dirt-farmers to save themselves from ruin? 

Just where had all the money gone? The ceremony between Endymion and Setsuna almost three months ago was in the back of Serenity's mind as she worried over the financial circumstances of herself and her husband. Hadn't Lord Kendal been so rich when he had married her? So what had happened to all of that money now? 

If William lost his lands, then Serenity would have nothing. Would the mere wife to a vassal of the king be granted any leeway--even if she had previously been moon princess? Serenity wished for her life to be the way it had been before...back when she had been the moon princess and everything had been all right. "But this isn't a fairy tale," she whispered to herself. No, real life had reared up it's ugly head to bite her savagely, showing her that nothing was as she had wanted it to be. 

Serenity rolled up the stained and ragged piece of parchment, storing it and quill pen in a nearby drawer before going downstairs. Time for her to stoke up the kitchen fire and hopefully prepare something decent for the evening meal. Ever since she had noticed they had been having money problems, there had only been a skeleton staff employed for the estate, and the upkeep of the manor itself had fallen rapidly downhill. 

When Serenity had been asked--nay, demanded--by her husband to begin cooking the meals, she had balked at the very suggestion. Not only was she expected to spend the evening slaving over a hot stove, but she was expected to get up at cock's crow just to prepare her unsavory husband a hot meal? It was unthinkable! There were servants for that sort of thing. But no matter her protests, Serenity had found herself no better than a servant in her own home. Hadn't serving the Court at the Earth palace been enough? 

Half the time Serenity was so tired--from William forcing himself upon her at night, or cooking and cleaning--that she fairly fell to sleep the moment her head hit the pillow. It certainly wasn't the life she had expected for herself. The only fond memory she had of life after becoming William's wife was that one special night within Endymion's arms. But it was only a memory... Not company on those lonely nights, and certainly not enough to give her hope to get through her days. 

'Was this the life you want to give me, Mama?' she wondered bitterly as she stoked the fire. 

*** 

Please review. ^-^ 


	8. Poverty

**Author's Notes:** Sorry that Setsuna is out-of-character here. After thinking of it, I thought that perhaps Beryl would have been better suited as Endymion's harping wife... But it started out as Setsuna, so it has to continue. ^-^ 

**_"Poverty"_**

The money was all gone. In fact, the only thing that kept Serenity and her husband from complete poverty was the sewing that Serenity did--and the short stories that she wrote. It was a paltry existence, compared to what she had once had. Where before her clothing had been silks and velvets, now it was scratchy, home-spun linen. Before, where all the men of the Moon Kingdom were clambering to be her suitors, now all of the males turned away from her as she passed through the village square. Her once-shimmering hair was now dull and lifeless, as was the look in her eyes. Her husband's squandering of the rest of their money on gambling had been the last straw, and she had screamed at him to shape up, or live on his own. The manor house had fallen into ruins in the last two years of the Kendal family's turn to poverty--and they lived in a cramped wattle-and-daub hut that once belonged to one of the serfs. All of the peasants had run off, preferring to live on an estate that had something to offer. 

Serenity's writings were now full of gloom, or fanciful musings of tales of romance or knights on white horses, and they brought only a few shillings a piece from the starry-eyed milk maids who wanted tales to get them through their dreary lives. She took in the ragged clothing of middle-class ladies or lords and patched them up as good as new. It wasn't a great deal of money, but at least it was something. 

The king of Earth--and especially Queen Victoria--hadn't paid any attention to the Kendal couple in years. Perhaps they weren't even aware that they had fallen into poverty and were forced to eck out such a horrid existence. Serenity wasn't sure how much more of it she could bear. She had been raised to be a highly-respected princess, and now she was living like the lowest servant! 

Although her life was now akin to drudgery, Serenity still held the memory of her one night of passion close to her heart. So what if it had been with a man who had now probably happily married with children? It was still her memory to cherish; something to hold onto on those cold, dreary nights. Serenity often wondered how Endymion's marriage with Setsuna was gone--she hadn't heard anything of it after the ceremony. But, no matter what was happening with the monarch's life, Serenity couldn't afford to forget about her own existence. There had to be some way to pull herself out of the toil that her life had become. She was meant to be a princess, not what amounted to a slave. 

Sitting in the ramshackle hut, Serenity meticulously sewed some tears on the tunic of one the village children. Her hands were no longer the soft, pampered perfection they had once been. In fact, nothing was the 'pampered' way it had been...back when she had been nothing but a princess. Nothing had been expected of her except to look pretty; she didn't have to toil away at work all day; everything in life had been given to her on a silver platter... "Now that I think about it, it wasn't such a great life after all," she muttered, wincing as she pricked herself with the needle. "I would never have really _lived_ if I had remained in that life." 

It was a realization that struck Serenity to her very soul. The life she had led before... It would have only held her back from her full potential. Which was...what? She had yet to reach that goal--if she ever would. Stuck here in a run-down old hut, chained to William wasn't productive to a 'good' life. Not the high-born life that she had expected, certainly, but at least a life that was better than..._this_. So how could she, once a princess now a peasant, rise in life? 

She looked up as a shadow overcast the sunlight that had been flowing into the open door so she could see what she was doing. "William," she said, a bit startled. "I thought you were going to be haggling with the merchants all day?" 

The man glared at her, making his way into the small hut. His figure was imposing, even dressed in ragged velvets. William hadn't wanted to give up his way of affluenced dressing, and so he spent horrid amounts of their small income on the rich velvets that he didn't truly need. He regarded her carefully before saying, "How much money have we left? I've found a great deal on a hen. We can feast in style tonight!" 

Serenity frowned at him. "Are you insane? Our income is already so small! And you want to deplete it even more with things that we don't even need?!" 

A glower descended upon William's brow. "You think to dictate to me?" he growled. "Don't forget that I am still your husband!" 

She lowered her eyes, knowing that if he grew angered enough, there was a chance that he would strike her. "I am just...annoyed by this way of living, I suppose," she said softly. 'And annoyed by you.' 

William smirked, walking toward her. "You are done with your chores today, yes?" 

Serenity lifted her chin defiantly, seeing the lusting look in the old man's eyes. "I still have much to do," she said stiffly. 

The man gnashed his teeth together in frustration. "Just what is so important that it can't wait?" 

"Dinner, for one," she said, pursing her lips as the wanting look refused to leave his expression. "Also, I have to finish a short story that Mary wanted to purchase." 

He turned, stalking toward the door. "Then don't wait up," he growled as he left in a huff. 

Releasing a sigh of relief, Serenity turned her attention back to the tunic that she was sewing. She couldn't afford to lose any of the small income that she had. William was unwilling to help, so it was up to her to keep them alive. 'If only I weren't married to him,' she thought sadly. 

------- 

High Prince Endymion of Earth wasn't listening to his wife's prattle--but then, he never did. After he had married Setsuna, he had realized that it wasn't the marriage he had hoped for. At first, Setsuna had been quiet and depressed. Endymion hadn't really minded that, until the quiet had grated on his nerves. Later, she had become far too talkative, and now Endymion could never find a moment's peace. He had thought that the arranged married between himself and Setsuna would at least be sufferable--but now he knew differently. They just weren't suited for each other. If, perhaps, they had been in love, then they could have overcome their differences. But with nothing like that holding them together... 

"Are you listening?" Setsuna snapped, glancing at him. "I've been speaking to you of the Court's plans, and you have zoned off! How do you expect to be a proper king, Endymion? You must _pay attention_!" 

He sighed as the carriage rattled on down the bumpy path. "Just where are we going?" he muttered. 

Setsuna glared at him. "Weren't you listening _at all_? We're going to the Kendal estate. Your father thinks that it would be proper of us to extend a hand of friendship to one of his lower vassals." 

A frowned crossed Endymion's handsome face. "A hand of friendship?" he muttered. "Sounds like a waste of time to me. Why hasn't Kendal been to court in so long? It isn't proper, if you ask me." 

"Your father feels that it will strengthen your alliances with your own vassals once you are king. Don't you want to be respected; to have everything first-class? I won't settle for second-best, Endymion. Remember that." 

He laughed harshly. "I hope you don't consider the entire kingdom of Earth at your bidding at the High Prince at your side 'second-best.' If you do, then obviously you've been raised with far too high standards, princess." 

She sniffed gingerly. "Just because your parents weren't interested in the best doesn't mean that you have to drag me down with you. How can you _enjoy_ riding a horse through the forest? It's so...peasantry!" 

Endymion forced himself to hold back a laugh. Did Setsuna really mean all those things that she was saying? He sighed, stretching out his legs. "Do me a favor and stop being so 'high and mighty.' It doesn't suit you in this place." 

An outraged gasp was his only response. Endymion glanced out the window, frowning at the site of the manor house that had fallen into ruin. Just what was going on here? Why did everything look so unkempt? "Has Kendal let everything fall into ruin? But why?" Setsuna said softly, peering out the window. 

Endymion shook his head. "I don't know. Why would a man like him just let everything around him go neglected?" 

The carriage came to a stop just in front of the manor house, and Endymion alight with Setsuna following after. She looked around, a look of distaste on her face. "Must we stay here? It looks so...poor. Doesn't your father keep up Kendal's lands?" 

He frowned, looking around. It seemed to be uninhabited. "My father doesn't pay for the estate's upkeep; that's Kendal's job. Apparently he's been slacking off--for a while, by the looks of it." Taking a few steps toward the manor, he was halted by his wife's hand on his arm. 

"You don't mean to go in _there_, do you?" she said, her eyes wide with horror. "There's no telling what sort of bugs are living in there! Can't you see how overgrown it is?" 

Glowering at her, he said, "What other way will I find out what's happened here? I've got to know what has happened to this estate... And Kendal and his wife. Where are they?" 

Setsuna rolled her eyes. "Must we _really_ spend our valuable time searching for a couple of foolish peasants? Really, Endy, I'd much rather that we find an inn." 

"You need to stop thinking so much about yourself," Endymion told her. "Do you not care that something could have happened to these innocent people? A vassal to my father wouldn't just...disappear!" 

"Shall I check the house, Highness?" 

"Yes, do that," Endymion said in response to the coachman's question. 

The man nodded, taking fast steps toward the house, where weeds were growing over the steps. Setsuna glared at him, crimson eyes flashing fire. "So you expect me to wait here idly while you search for these missing people?" 

The prince said nothing, starting off into the direction of the forest. Huffing angrily, Setsuna looked about her. There wasn't anything to do in this wilderness... Did he expect her to just put her feet up and be content? Feh! It wasn't as if Setsuna were completely helpless. Picking up the skirts of her dress so that they wouldn't drag in the (horrid!) dirt, she began her trek down a weed-covered road that led away from the manor house. Maybe they would be something interesting there-- What was she thinking?! It was the untamed wilderness--fit only for animals! 

Wending her way through the brush, Setsuna groaned as her dress was caught on brambles and she kept stepping on the hem. This dress would be ruined by the time she found a habitable place of residence around here! 'Why did I let Father talk me into this sham of a marriage?' she wondered for the millionth time. It wasn't that Endymion was a bad man, or a bad lover--in fact, he was a proper gentleman and quite enjoyable in bed. He didn't have that... 'spirit' for her that Setsuna had always wanted her husband to possess. Where was the fire in his eyes when he looked at her; the soft tones of love when he spoke to her? A marriage of convenience wasn't the best, but at least it had gotten her away from the lonely existence as Sailor Pluto that she had been facing. 

Finally coming to the end of the path, Setsuna found herself facing a falling-down hut that had seen better days. A part of what had been the serfs village, she supposed. Everything else was gone now, except for a well overgrown with ivy. "Hello?" she called out, the refined tones of her voice sounding odd in the unkempt wilds. "Is anyone here?" 

Her eyes widened and she took an involuntary step back as an untidy head poked itself out of the doorway. "Yes?" the blonde woman said, brushing away a stray lock of hair. Stepping from the hut, she was careful not to step on the hem of her ragged dress. "Can I help you, miss?" 

Setsuna frowned. "Well, I... What has happened to Lord and Lady Kendal? You are a serf, are you not? Surely you can shed some light on the condition of the manor house." 

A secretive smile spread over the woman's lips and a laugh, like tinkling bells, sounded from her mouth. "A serf, am I? Yes, you'd probably think that from my appearance, hmm?" She paused, shaking her head in silent amusement. "Lord Kendal has lost all of his money and is forced to live in squalor. Pitiful, is it not? And who might you be, miss?" 

The green-haired woman straightened, her magneta eyes gleaming with a inner light. "I am High Princess Setsuna, wife to Prince Endymion. Do not speak to me so forwardly, serf. It could be your last words ever." 

'This peasant is far too uppity,' Setsuna thought. 'She needs to be taken down a peg or two.' 

"Do you live here alone?" 

"No," she said harshly. "I live here with my husband." 

Setsuna looked behind the woman at the pitiful-looking shack. "Life is hard here, I see. Can your husband not work? Is he a lazy lout; good for nothing?" 

"Yes," Serenity admitted. "He is all that and more. The little money we have is brought in only by my hard work--and then he goes off and spends it frivolously." She shook her head. "But why do I explain this to you? A high-born woman such as yourself would not care." 

A smirk tickled Setsuna's lips. "You speak wisely," she said coldly. "Go now--continue on with your sad little life. Lord Kendal has disappeared... 'Tis not the news my husband was hoping for, but at least it is something. Good day." 

With those cold words, Setsuna turned with a rustle of her skirt and began fending her way through the brush once again. Serenity watched her go, a pinched look on her face. "Yes, you would want to flee as far away as possible. You do not want to get your hands dirty, or to even feel sympathy for people in situations such as this," she murmured. "I regret that I was once like that." 

Turning, Serenity went back into the hut that was now "home" and continued with the sewing. So, that was an up close view of Endymion's wife. She was haughtier than Serenity had expected, but no less beautiful than she had been the day of the ceremony. "So lucky," Serenity whispered, not even noticing the tears that fell from her eyes. Setsuna had the life of riches, the amazing husband... Everything that Serenity was supposed to have had. Sighing, she told herself that there was no use trying to deny that her life was the worst. "None of this was what Mama had in mind," she said softly. 

------- 

Endymion frowned at his wife. "So they're gone?" 

"Yes. That's what the peasant said, anyway." 

Running an agitated hand through his hair, he released a sigh. "Well, guess there's nothing to do except go back home. I had hoped... Well, it doesn't matter." 

Setsuna watched her husband's back as he got into the carriage. 'What has had your thoughts so occupied, husband? It isn't me, of that I am certain. Is there another woman?' 

As the carriage rumbled down the road, Endymion's thoughts were centered on that night years ago--just before he had married Setsuna. That golden vision of beauty who had occupied his bed that night... Ah, he had never been able to forget her. A few weeks after his marriage, he had sought her out--only to find that she was gone. He had only been able to surmise that she had been a visiting servant with one of the others lords. His last chance had been Lord Kendal, but now the man was gone, along with all of his servants. 

'I guess I should wipe her from my mind,' Endymon told himself. 

Settling into the luxurious seat of the coach, he closed his eyes. "Where are we going?" 

He sighed as his wife's voice intruded on his attempt to nap. "The nearest inn," he said, without opening his eyes. 

"I certainly hope it's habitable!" Setsuna complained. 

As usual, Endymion tuned her out. 

Finally reaching the inn, Endymion alighted from the carraige, not even waiting to help his wife as he walked into the inn. Setsuna, an angry glower on her face, followed him quickly. "Have you no respect?" she hissed. "I am your _wife_, not some piece of chattel that you must simply put up with." 

He glanced at her, the words slowly registering. "Sorry," he muttered. "I guess I'm just preoccupied tonight." 

He stalked toward the desk to procure a room, and a frown crossed Setsuna's face. She had known that Endymion wasn't fond of the marriage from the start. But did he have to be so obvious about it? Looking about the inn, Setsuna was pleased to see that it had an almost homey air about it. At least it wasn't a run-down place usually found in these small villages. She looked up as Endymion moved back to her side. "We're lucky; there was only one room vacant," he informed her. "There's some sort of festival going on in the village, and there are many people visiting." 

She nodded stiffly. "As long as there's a room," she muttered. 

Following her husband up the stairs, Setsuna felt a pang in her heart. Endymion hadn't seemed to fond of sharing the room with her. Did he really resent her that much? 

------ 

Please review. ^-^ 


	9. Frivolity

**Author's Notes**: Again- I'm sorry for Setsuna's out-of-character-ness. -_-;; 

*** 

Serenity stepped into the inn, waiting a few moments until her eyes adjusted to the dim lightning. A bundle in her arms, she made her way up the stairs to the second room on the left. Knocking lightly on the door, she waited for it to open. "Yes? Who's there?" 

"Serenity, ma'am. I've repaired your dress, as you asked." 

The door creaked open, and a blonde woman peered out, her eyes outlined with kohl- which was becoming the fashion lately. "Serenity, of course. Come in." 

Entering the room, she looked around at the inn's richly appointed chambers. "Lady Perth- you asked for lace added around the neckline, yes?" 

Nodding, the woman shook the dress out to examine it. "Good work. I'll give you the money." 

Serenity frowned. "So if it wasn't to your satisfaction, I wouldn't have gotten paid?" 

"Of course not! Why would I pay for shoddy workmanship? That makes little sense, of course." Moving to the vanity, the woman laid the dress down on a chair and picked up a few coins from the table. "This will be sufficient payment, I believe. Your work is excellent, Serenity. I'll be sure to refer my friends to you when they come this way." The woman peered in the mirror after giving Serenity the coins. Holding her hair up off her neck, she studied her reflection critically. "Tell me- have you been to the festival?" 

"No, ma'am. I-I don't have time for such things any longer. My work takes up all of my days, and most of my nights as well." 

"You poor thing. Not a moment for fun?" When Serenity shook her head, a frown curled the woman's lips. "How horrid! Today, you will take the day off. No one will miss you, correct?" 

Serenity stared at her in startlement. "But I... My husband, he'll wonder where I am. And there are chores to be done..." 

"You can take a day off, surely! Why not enjoy the festival while it is in town? Serenity, I won't no for an answer!" 

"I-I don't have anything to wear," she stuttered. 

Lady Perth shrugged, moving to sift through her trunk. "You'll wear one of my dresses." 

"I wouldn't want to be any trouble..." Serenity watched the woman uncertainly as she pulled out what she was looking for- a simple dress of silk. 

"No trouble," the woman trilled. "A woman who doesn't get to have fun will end up dying a lonely old spinster." 

"Oh, but- I'm married." 

"All the more reason to get out and enjoy the day's festivities!" Sheparding Serenity behind a screen, she handed her the dress and commanded her to change into it. "Do you know what we're celebrating, by any chance?" 

"No." Buttoning up the dress, Serenity smoothed back her hair as she stepped back into the main room. "I believe it's honoring one of the gods, Lady Perth." 

"Ah." The woman nodded. "And please- call me Caroline. No need to be so formal! We can be friends." 

A nervous smile tickled the edges of Serenity's lips. "All right. Friends." 

Caroline stepped toward her, make-up in hand. Eyes widening, Serenity retreated unconsciously. "I-I don't wear make-up." 

The blonde woman shrugged. "Take a chance! What's it going to hurt? You'll want to look your best- I hear the prince is here with his wife." 

Gasping, Serenity stared at her. "The prince?" 

Unfazed by the girl's astounded voice, or her cringing, Caroline went to work applying kohl at her eyes, and color on her lips. "Yes, they came looking for one of the lords. The princess is a real witch, I hear." Serenity frowned as the girl stepped back. "There, done!" 

Swallowing, Serenity shook her head in fear. "I-I don't know if I can do this... What would I say if I came near the prince? He'll know I'm a fake!" 

"Oh, calm down," Caroline chided. "What can the prince say? You're my friend- and that's that." 

Forced out the door by the high-born lady, Serenity felt uneasy. What if William saw her? What if Endymion saw her? What if-- No! She was the Moon Princess, she didn't have time for all of these doubts. If anything, she was the one who belonged, not them. 

Serenity surveyed the courtyard of the village. It was full of merchants booths and wagons. Bright colors darted to and fro, the tunics of the different squires who had accompanied knights to the festival. High-born lords and ladies mingled with peasants and serfs, all of them giddy with the joy of the day. Celebration was always a reason for all types of people to come together. 

"Serenity, come! Would you like to look at the wares for sale? I'm in need of a new hairpiece." 

Dragged along behind Caroline, Serenity glanced beneath the fringe of her lashes. She had to avoid her husband and the prince at all costs! And what of the prince's wife? If she saw her... She would surely remember her as the "uppity peasant" from the day before! 

"Serenity?" 

She jumped, looking at the hairpiece that Caroline was holding up. "What do you think of this one?" 

Studying it- a simple silver-plated hairpiece engraved with hearts, a small smile spread over Serenity's face. "It's beautiful. It will look amazing in your hair, Lady- er, Caroline." 

A smile broke out on the woman's face. "All right, I'll buy it!" Handing the smiling merchant the coins, she snagged Serenity's wrist again and propelled her through the crowd. "There are so many things to check out! I always love celebrations like these. Don't you?" 

"Ah, sure..." she said uncertainly. What was she doing here? It was insane. If she was spotted by anyone who knew her to be a fake... 

"Lady Perth!" 

Serenity's eyes swung to a woman who came toward them, beaming. She would want an introduction with Caroline's new friend. What would she say if told that she was really a serf!? 'I am relegated to the position of peasant when I should be a queen!' she thought regretfully as the woman drew closer. 

"Lady Ann. I thought you were going to the next village today? You said that you couldn't stand festivals like this." 

The woman- Ann- shrugged. "My husband refused to leave. So here I am." She sighed dramatically. Catching sight of Serenity, she smirked. "And who is this, Caroline?" 

Caroline glanced at her. "Of course. This is-" Serenity cringed inwardly, ready for the haughty looks and cry of outrage. "-Lady Serenity of Adelaine." 

"Adelaine? Hm, I'm not familiar with that. Is it far off?" 

Serenity blinked at Caroline in surprise. She hadn't blown her cover! But why? "It's a few days' ride," Caroline said smoothly. "We were just going to check out the merchant's wares. Would you like to join us, Ann?" 

The richly-dressed woman's lip curled in revulsion. "The wares of these poor people? Certainly not! I'll do my shopping in Paris, or on Venus, thank you very much." 

As the woman left, Serenity turned her gaze on Caroline. "Why...did you lie to her?" 

The woman grinned. "As far as I know, you could be a high-born lady, and just pretending to live like a peasant. Either way, you're my friend- and I won't let Ann ridicule you." 

A slight smile spread over Serenity's face. When had anyone been so genuinely nice to her? It struck her to realize- Never. What sort of life had she been leading where a moment of kindness from an almost complete stranger would automatically bring tears of joy to her eyes? She allowed herself to be pulled down the road by her new friend as the woman exclaimed over the different objects for sale. 'How would she feel if she had no money to buy any of these things?' Serenity wondered with a pant of resentment. 

"Oh, Serenity, look! It's the prince and his wife." 

She stilled, eyes flying to the place Caroline indicated. It was him... The man whose bed she had shared all those years ago. Would he remember her? Not likely. But his wife- she could very well recall with ease the peasant girl she had seen just the day previous. Taking in a deep breath, she looked around for a place to hide. Caroline would think her odd for dashing off, but it couldn't be helped. 

"Come on- let's get a closer look!" 

Groaning inwardly, Serenity had no choice but to be dragged closer to the very ones she wanted to avoid. Just gazing at Endymion made her recall their one passionate night together. Would he remember? Probably not. A liaison with a servant girl on the night before his wedding would mean nothing to him- he probably did it all the time. 

"Your Majesties!" 

Serenity winced as Caroline trilled out, doing her best to catch their attention. "They'll see me," she hissed frantically. 

"So?" 

"So I'm a peasant!" 

The woman shrugged. "Oh, they won't know that. You don't have anything to worry about. Royalty never really pays attention to anybody; they won't even remember me, and I was Setsuna's friend for a time." 

'So was I,' Serenity thought with an odd sense of melancholy. Had she lost everything- even herself- with her marriage to William? It had been her mother's plan to send her into a profitable marriage, but it hadn't turned out so. Why hadn't they known that Lord Kendal was just as broke as they were? It wasn't fair! 

She drew back, situating herself behind Caroline as Endymion's attention was drawn to them by the woman's shouts. "Hello." 

His tone was moderate- a bored monotone out of sheer politeness. "Prince Endymion- it's been so long." 

The man nodded, gesturing to his wife. "I'm sure you know Setsuna." 

"Endymion, really! Who wouldn't know me?" The woman smirked, taking a step toward Caroline. "It's nice to meet you, Miss--?" 

Caroline smiled brightly. "Why, don't you recognize me, Setsuna? It's Caroline! We were only best friends during your time in London!" 

The woman's crimson eyes didn't show a hint of recognition. "Oh? Caroline, forgive me. Did you do something different with your hair?" 

The blonde sighed. "Er, yes." No sense in making the princess look a fool. "Oh, this is my friend Serenity." She tugged the reluctant girl out so the two could see her. "Serenity, I'm sure that you know the prince and his bride." 

She nibbled her lip, forcing a curtsy. "Majesties." 

"Serenity is from Adelaine," Caroline lied once again. "She's come a long way to see the festival. And what a treat- she gets to meet the prince and his lovely wife! Isn't this exciting, Serenity?" 

Pasting a fake smile on her face, Serenity nodded. "Of course. It's a pleasure to meet the royal prince and lady princess." 

'If only we hadn't met before!' she thought in anguish. Thankfully, Setsuna's crimson eyes remained bored- she didn't recognize Serenity as the forward peasant from the day prior. 'Thank the goddess!' Endymion, on the other hand, recognized her all to easily. She might be dressed differently, and a little more gaunt, but he would never forget the serving girl who had stolen his heart in one night. But what was she doing dressed a noblewoman? 

Serenity never noticed the flare of interest in the man's eyes. She didn't even think for a moment that a man such as he would even remember the face of the girl he had bedded before 'tying himself down.' 

'It's her! After all this time...' Endymion thought, his body tense with the conscious effort to restrain himself from sweeping her into his arms. So what if the girl had stolen his heart? He had a duty to keep up the appearance of the 'loyal and loving' husband- at least while Setsuna was near. When she was gone, he would find this girl. This Serenity... 

A lascivious smile curled his lips as he recalled- in vivid detail- the night he had spent with her. For one more night in her arms, he would sacrifice his very kingdom! "We must go." Setsuna's voice was like ice as she placed a possessive hand on her husband's arm. "There are matters we must attend. Isn't that right, husband?" 

He looked at her, barely retaining a grimace. "Of course. Lady Caroline, Lady Serenity." Bowing stiffly, he escorted Setsuna away from the two. 

"Awful!" the woman at his side commented as soon as they were out of earshot. "Could you believe those two? Trying to influence others into thinking that they were our _friends_! What awful depths people have sunk to these days to gain prestige." 

Endymion frowned. "But... Wasn't Lady Caroline your friend? She said she knew you- in London." 

Setsuna shrugged, maneveuring Endymion to a nearby booth to look at a man's selection of earrings. "So? London- that was a lifetime ago! I barely remember anyone I met yesterday." She looked at the earrings laid out on the table, a pair of crimson ones catching her interest. Holding one up against her ear, she tilted her head toward her husband. "What do you think? Do they match my eyes?" 

He nodded. "Quite." 

She smiled in pleasure, lying the earring down next to its mate and gesturing to the booth owner. "Do you have any others in this color?" 

The man glanced at them, then nodding. "I might- in the wagon. Let me check, miss." 

As he turned away and pulled himself into the nearby wagon, she huffed. "Did you hear what he called me? 'Miss'! As if I were no better than...those two women pretending to be ladies!" 

Endymion rolled his eyes at her dramatics. "Calm down, Setsuna. Not everyone can recognize you on sight." 

She huffed with displeasure. "Well, they should! I'm a very important person. After all, I'm the princess. Shouldn't people know my face?" 

He sighed, growing steadily more annoyed with her. Had he actually thought her agreeable and pleasant to be with at some point? That seemed almost impossible to believe now. "Here we are, miss." The shopkeeper had come back, holding two more pairs of earrings- each a startling shade of dark crimson. 

She studied them as he lay them on the table. "This one- the darker of the two. What do you think?" 

Once again modeling them for her husband, she was pleased by her husband's nod. "Very well! I'll take these, shopkeeper." 

Sighing resignedly, Endymion handed over the money. Muttering "keep the change," he hurried after his wife who had started down the row of other booths. "Why don't we retire to the inn?" he suggested carefully. "You've been out for a while in the hot sun- maybe you should rest." 

"I'm fine," she protested. 

Shrugging, Endymion walked at his wife's side as she bought a few more trinkets. As she carefully studied a selection of hats- why did they need to be studied _carefully_!?- Endymion perused the items for sale at the next booth. A pin shaped like a rose caught his attention. The rosebud was made out of ruby, with diamond inserts. Emerald made up the leaves and the stem, and the clasp was pure gold. He fingered it, imagining it pinned to Serenity's dress. Quickly striking a bargain with the seller, he pocketed it and moved back to his wife's side. After she decided that she didn't want any of the hats after all, they moved on. The pin in his pocket was the perfect gift for Serenity. It would remind her of their time spent in the royal gardens on the night they had met- the night he had lost his heart. 

*** 

Serenity stepped from the inn, into the cool night air. Having finally escaped Caroline and returned the dress, she felt a bit freer. She didn't have to pretend to be something she wasn't anymore. A cool mist hung in the night air, but she only felt closer to nature's primitive self that way. Taking in a deep breath of the crisp air, she started toward the road. 

"I was hoping to find you." 

She jumped, whirling and staring at the man as he detached from the shadows and walked toward her leisurely. "M-my lord," she squeaked. 

He smirked, moving until he was only about three feet away from her. "Why so formal? We've shared much, Serenity." 

Heat flared in her face as she stared at the man she remembered all too well. "Wh-what do you want?" 

"You." 

Her eyes widened and she took a step back. "M-me? I'm just a servant, my lord... Surely your wife--" 

"A servant? You were dressed as a noblewoman today." 

She gulped at the man's mocking words. Did he know somehow- know that she was a fake in everything she posed as now? Not a peasant, not a noblewoman, not anything. She had lost her sense of place in the world. 

"I am many things." Serenity lifted her chin defiantly, daring him to speak against her. So what if he was the prince? It didn't mean she had to obey his every command! He was human too, after all. 

His outstretched hand caught her off-guard, and she looked at it warily. His fist opened, and she peered at the shadowed object. "It's a gift." 

She regarded him warily, but reached out to take it. Her fingers brushed the palm of his hand as her fingers closed around the article, and she had to force herself not to react to the electric charge that zinged through her. What was it about this man that turned her entire world upside down? Holding it up to the dim light wavering from the tavern windows, she gasped. "This is..." 

"It's a rose pin," he said softly. "I'm afraid it's not very practical. But I had hoped that it would make you remember me even when I'm not around." 

Serenity's eyes flew to his. "I-can't accept this." 

A frown crossed his face. "Why not?" 

"I...just can't." She attempted to press it back into his hand, but he resisted. 

"No. Keep it." Catching hold of her wrist, he pulled her into a bruising kiss. "I'll come for you, Serenity. You and I- we should be together." 

She remained there, shaken, with a hand pressed against her lips which were swollen from his kiss. What did he mean? Together? That was impossible! He was married- and so was she. Gripping the gift in a fisted hand, she started toward the hut she shared with William. Whatever the gift was, she would have to keep it hidden. After she had a chance to see it clearly in the light of day, she would decide what to do with it. 

*** 

**Author's Notes**: So, how was it? I'm trying to get Serenity and Endymion together as soon as possible. I still have to get rid of Setsuna and William, however. Any suggestions, anyone? ^-~ 


	10. Deception for the Crown

**Author's Notes**: First of all, I'd like to say thank you to everyone who submitted ideas for ways of getting rid of Setsuna and/or William. All of them have been taken into consideration. 

Also, I know that the clothes of the Princesses at the ball aren't really fitting with the times. But oh well; I didn't feel right making them all wear dresses in their planetary colors. They needed a bit of mixing up. Right? lol 

*** 

Rei of Mars looked around the room at the mingling dignitaries. Lords and stand-ins for lords from every planet, every kingdom of every planet, were all gathered together in the Royal Ballroom of the Martian Castle. The five younger princesses were all gathered in the corner, surveying who had come. The princesses of Uranus and Neptune were dancing on the ballroom floor, eliciting scandalized whispers from those of the gentry, and lascivious suggestions from some of the more dirty minded men in attendance. Uranus had chosen -- against her mother's wishes, as was her wont-- to dress as a man, and arrive with Neptune on her arm. 

Their parents tried to say that they were only playing a silly game; a phase that they would soon grow out of, but the others knew better. The younger princesses of surrounding planets could tell easily enough that there was something more going on between the two. Banded together at a young age by their common bond of being Senshi, the princesses of the Inner Guard were never far from each other. With the end of the Moon Kingdom, they suddenly had no reason to be Planetary Senshi-- instead, their powers went to protecting the people of their own planets, and there was little need for their once daily meetings. 

"Setsuna of Pluto married the Earth Prince, didn't she?" 

Mars' violet eyes snapped to Venus, who had spoken in soft tones so as not to arouse the suspicions of anyone standing nearby. It wasn't right for young ladies to gossip, but they did it each chance they got. Frowning, Rei smoothed down the red silk of her dress. It was sleeveless, ending just an inch above the marble floor, although slightly scandalous with a long slit up the side. On her feet were red high heels, and in her ears were sparkling red star earrings. To top it off, she wore a red ruby choker around her neck surrounded by small diamonds. "Setsuna's marriage to him was arranged," she reminded Minako. "It wasn't as if either of them wanted it." 

Ami of Mercury nodded, looking at them with knowledgeable eyes. "From what I've heard, Endymion didn't want to marry her at all. Setsuna wasn't fond of the match, either, but Setsuna's father pressured her into accepting. Endymion, also, was forced to marry to produce heirs for the throne." 

Wearing a dark blue spaghetti-strap dress that ended just below her knees, the skirt floating as part of the air. Her flat-heeled shoes matched the shade of the dress, and small sapphire earrings topped it off, along with elbow-length sapphire blue gloves to give her a sophisticated look. 

Makoto frowned, reaching up absently to check the jade clip that held her hair in a fashionable bun, with a few strands floating down at the sides of her face. She was wearing an emerald green pants-suit and sensible, flat-heeled shoes. A bracelet of jade was around her wrist, and the rose earrings her parents had given her for her first birthday in her ears. More of a tomboy than any of the others, Makoto hadn't felt comfortable wearing a dress. Less so than Haruka of Uranus, who preferred that people see her as a man. 

"Marriages of convenience are what kept this Solar System alive so long," she pointed out. 

Minako frowned, toying absently with the folds of her burnt-orange skirt. Topped with a white shirt decorated with the symbol of Venus, the shirt was almost too tight-fitting to be worn by a princess-- or any lady of station. Her shoes were medium-heeled, burnt-orange with streaks of white in between, almost like a swirl orange-and-cream candy. Her hair was tied back with her trademark red ribbon, leaving most of it to hang down. Orange studs decorated her ears. 

"But isn't marrying for love more important?" she said softly. "I always wanted to marry a man that I love. If arranged marriages are so popular, that might not happen." 

Rei shrugged. "It depends on the kingdom's wealth, I suppose." 

Ami nodded, casting a glance at Rei. "All of us will most likely marry beneath our stations. There are no more princes left, now that Endymion has been taken." 

"I almost feel sorry for him," Makoto said. "I've heard that Setsuna is a cold, unfeeling person. Her new husband must be horrified at what he's gotten himself into." 

"New?" Ami frowned. "Didn't they get married a few years ago, Mako-chan?" 

"Sure, but information travels so slowly these days," Rei reminded her. "Speaking of which... What ever happened to Serenity?" 

Collectively, the looks on their faces became absent as they remembered their friend and princess, who had meant so much to them. After her marriage to Lord Kendal of Earth -- a match that the others saw as a fate of death -- Serenity had disappeared. Not long after the ceremony, the queen as well had disappeared, presumed dead, after the kingdom crumbled. Everyone had been horrified by the turns of events, but nothing could be done. 

*** 

Serenity sat on the stoop of her rundown hut, looking at the glittering, obviously expensive, piece of jewelry nestled in her palm. Endymion had the money, of course, but what would possess him to buy something for her, and not his wife? Serenity wasn't sure about the relationship between the two royals. Did Endymion love her, or did he merely tolerate her presence at his side? Serenity's marriage to William wasn't a love match, but a marriage of convenience arranged by a well-meaning mother. Was that the way Endymion's union to Setsuna was? If Endymion were truly in love with her, he wouldn't have gifted Serenity with such an expensive gift. 

Unless... Did he want Serenity in his bed? Was Setsuna a staid, "ice queen" of a lover in the marriage bed? The only time Serenity had felt joy in the act of physical contact was the single night she had shared Endymion's bed. Was it possible that Setsuna didn't want to feel the joy that Endymion's skilled hands and body could bring? If it was an arranged marriage, it was likely that Setsuna refused to admit that her new husband could bring her any sort of pleasure. If that was the case, Serenity felt sympathy for the woman. 

"Serenity!" 

Hearing the agitated call of her husband, she got to her feet, slipping the rose pin into the pocket of her threadbare dress just as William stumbled from the cottage. His breath held the stench of a man who had consumed too much liquor the night before as he frowned at her. "Yes, husband?" Keeping her tone to one of docile submission almost strangled Serenity when all she really wanted to do was to run away from this beast of a man. 

He frowned at her, running a hand across the back of his neck. "Where is the bag of money I told you to hide? I need it -- I'm going to town to see if I can multiply it's worth." 

She frowned. "Gamble, you mean? With my hard-earned money. How can you keep this up, William? We've fallen into poverty, and you act as if you are still a great lord with endless coffers of money!" 

"Shut up!" Snapping out the command, he stalked toward her, eyes blazing with fury. "How dare you speak to me like that? I am your husband!" 

Lowering her eyes, Serenity reminded herself that it was not a wife's place to snap at her husband. He was her lord and master; she couldn't backtalk him. "Forgive me," she said docilely. "Perhaps I've merely forgotten my place. I have been living as a peasant woman for far too long; their attitude is rubbing off on me." 

Lips curling into a sneer, William glared at her. "See that you don't do it again, or you'll get hit, woman. Now- where is the money?" 

Releasing a sigh of resignation, Serenity slipped into the cottage and grabbed the sack of money from where she had hidden it. William's greed had stolen everything they owned, except for the pride that she hung onto tenaciously. Although her marriage was a nightmare, she refused to forget who she was. Handing the cloth sack of money over to her husband, her lips tightened in disapproval as he grasped it, shoving it in his pocket. 

Although she had been born a princess, and entered the marriage with the naiveness and childlike qualities she had been both with, she had since then grown up and matured, finding herself to be a far better person than her conceited, money-loving husband. He grinned, patting the pocket that held the money. "Don't wait up," were his muttered words as he ambled away. 

Watching him leave, she clenched her fists at her side. If William wouldn't accept responsibility for their now impoverished state, she would be forced to work even harder. The sewing that she was already taking in was hard on her, but she knew that it was necessary. Perhaps even _more_ of her hard work would be needed if they were to survive. Sighing, she sank down on the stoop, picking up the sewing she had started on just before her thoughts had inexplicably turned to Endymion and the gift he had given her. 

For the moment ignoring the extravagant gift secreted in her pocket, she mended the small rip in the dress of a middle-class woman from the village. Keeping herself busy would, hopefully, rid her mind of her thoughts of the now-married prince. He just hadn't been destined to be hers. They were both trapped in loveless marriages, with no way of escaping them. 

*** 

Tension was high in the bedchamber of the Queen of Earth as she regarded her daughter-in-law with a steely gaze. Her hair was swept back into a tight bun at the nape of her neck, with not a strand of hair allowed to escape. The silver dress she wore was embroidered with roses to keep it from looking too staid. Frowning in disapproval at her son's wife, Victoria shook her head. 

Meeting the queen's censure with stubborn crimson eyes, Setsuna raised her chin in defiance. "You are not worthy of my son!" Victoria cried, her lips tight with displeasure. "How can you stand there and act as if you are better than he? Your planet is small and needed this marriage to better itself. How, then, can you claim to be superior to my son?" 

Shrugging casually, Setsuna smoothed down the skirt of her sleeveless watered-silk green dress. "Your son does not know how to treat a wife, Victoria. Do not speak to me about status, because it will do no good. I know that I will be leader once your husband is gone. Endymion just doesn't understand me, and what I need in a marriage." 

Eyes narrowing, Victoria pulled herself up to her full height. "You dare to speak against my son? We arranged this marriage, we can break it." 

Laughing, Setsuna shook her head. "Calm yourself, Victoria. Do you not see me before you? I won't break this marriage and land a scandal on your family house. I have that much respect for the Terran Royal House, at least." 

Holding her head high, Setsuna swept from the room, leaving Victoria gaping with outrage. How dare the Plutonian stand there and accuse Endymion of being a bad husband? Perhaps she needed a lesson in humility. Calling for a servant, she had one of them summon Endymion to her room. 

"What is it, Mama? Did your meeting with Setsuna go all right?" Endymion asked as he entered, riding crop slapping against his thigh. "You'll have to forgive the smell; I was just out riding." 

Eyes snapping to her son, Victoria let a sigh slip through her now relaxed lips. "Endymion, might I speak frankly?" 

His surprise registered on his face, but he nodded. "Of course. What's on your mind?" 

Victoria took a step forward, laying a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Have you thought that perhaps your marriage to Setsuna wasn't the wisest step?" 

Endymion frowned, regarding his mother with a measure of shock. "What?" 

"I'm just saying... Perhaps she wasn't the best choice for your bride. Did you give thought to another woman; one who might be better suited to you?" 

The man shook his head, barely believing what he was hearing. "Mama, are you serious? If I'd married for love, of course I would expect this. But this is a union that you and Father arranged! How can you object to it? It's been years since the wedding. Why are you only now bringing your concerns to light?" 

Victoria shook her head. "Setsuna has shown a different person as she grows in her status as your wife. I fear that she is experiencing the death of a soul. After a Senshi has her powers taken away for marriage, or any other reason, she slowly dies inside and becomes vindictive. I believe, perhaps, that is why Setsuna has spoken so harshly to me on this day." She paused. "I believe you would be better off with another bride, my son." 

"But... How would you arrange this? We have put out an image of a loving, happily married couple." 

The woman laughed. "Endymion, you underestimate me. Chronos won't be able to argue once I tell him that Setsuna is suffering after being stripped of her powers. He will know that she must be released from the marriage to save her life." 

Nodding, Endymion bowed to his mother's demands. "I will accept your decision, Mother. You know best, after all." He paused, regarding her curiously. "Just what made you realize that Setsuna isn't the right one for me?" 

Victoria smiled secretly. "I could tell that it was a loveless marriage. I do not wish you to be trapped within such a union, my son. I, too, know the pain of it. Now, I will speak with Chronos and we will decide on what to do. Don't fear; all will be resolved." 

As he was shooed from his mother's bedchambers, Endymion thought about what had been said. If his marriage to Setsuna was ended, he would be free to pursue someone else. He hadn't seen Serenity since the night he had gifted her with the expensive but beautiful rose pin, and she had been in his thoughts almost constantly. He didn't know what sort of hold the blonde had over him, but he felt something strong for her...and not just lust; it was more powerful than that. 

"Majesty!" 

The prince turned, holding his body erect as his gaze caught sight of the liveried servant. "What is it?" 

"Visitors, my lord. They await you in the throne room." The servant hesitated for a moment. "With your father away in the northern territories, it is your duty to meet with them." 

"Yes, yes." Waving the man away distractedly, Endymion took measured steps toward the throne room. Who would be visiting now? No one that he could think of-- the villagers were all busy preparing for the upcoming winter months. If it was Chronos, here to see about his daughter's welfare, it would be easier for Victoria to broach the subject of an annulment. Entering the room where the visitors had been directed, he was slightly taken aback to see the Princess of Neptune standing there, flanked by the Princess of Uranus. Both were garbed in the traditional Senshi uniform of battle, with guarded expressions on their faces. "What can I do for you?" Endymion said, bowing stiffly at the waist. 

"Where is Setsuna?" Uranus said gruffly. 

Neptune frowned at her companion, casting a look of reproach. "Prince Endymion, we are here to inquire as to the welfare of our friend. Does Setsuna fare well enough?" 

Endymion winced at the question. How was he to tell them that she would soon be stripped of her title as wife, and cast off in disgrace? "Setsuna is--" 

"Right here." Everyone turned to see the woman striding into the room, an icily polite smile on her lips. "Michiru, Haruka, it is nice to see you again. What is the purpose of this visit?" 

Haruka laughed. "You almost sound as if you want us to turn around and leave. Aren't you glad to see old friends? Life on Earth has to be quite wearing on your freedom-loving soul, Setsuna. It seems like centuries since we trained together." 

The green-haired woman lifted a shoulder in a light shrug. "I have no time for remembering. As soon-to-be queen, there are many things that take up my time. Including training Endymion to be a better husband," she added lightly. The slight smile she threw was meant to cause the others to take it as a joke, but Endymion knew better. If what his mother had said was true, Setsuna was suffering greatly. It wasn't a great task to be his wife, but for her... perhaps it was a fate of suffering. For one used to the powers of a Senshi, it could be a constraining sort of life. 

Bowing stiffly to them, Endymion mumbled his goodbyes as he slipped from the room. If the two princesses were there to talk Setsuna into leaving, it would make things easier. That way, Victoria wouldn't have to press Chronos for an annulment, and Setsuna's name wouldn't be tarnished. To be cast aside by her husband would cast a shadow on the woman's good name, leaving her to face the bitter winds all alone. Although Setsuna, born to be Sailor Pluto, was fated to live a life alone, it wasn't something that she wished. But it was still her destiny, and it couldn't be denied. She had gained a few years of happiness as a mortal on Earth, but in the end, she would forced to go back to her true existence as Guardian of Time and Space. 

Walking down the hall, intent on changing out of his riding clothes, Endymion made his way to his chambers. Greeting the royal princesses smelling like a stable hadn't been a great impression, but he hadn't felt right taking the time to change. A prince was supposed to present a well-groomed, mature veneer. What he had presented had been anything but. At least his father hadn't been nearby to witness such a showing of bad behavior. While the king was away observing the tenants and lords of the Northern territories, Endymion was in charge. And, as the leader, he had to present a well-cut image. So far, he had only managed to make two of his wife's friends turn up their noses at him. Not while within his sight, of course, but their disdain had been hard to miss. 

Heading toward his chambers to bathe and dress, he told himself that it didn't really matter what they thought. They weren't part of the Earth's Council. And even if they were, personal opinions of the royalty shouldn't have any bearing on any of their planetary decisions. Even with all of that, Endymion couldn't forget that soon he would be free of his marriage to Setsuna. And once he was free of the bonds of an unwanted marriage, he would be free to pursue Serenity...if he could find her. 

*** 

**Author's Notes**: Well, I hope that everyone enjoyed this chapter. I'd appreciate some reviews to let me know how I'm doing. ^-^ 


	11. Hail to the Queen

    Poverty or no, Serenity still acted for all the world as if she were the rich princess she had been born as. A bit of bad luck wouldn't be able to break her spirit; she had a need to live. There was still the mystery of her mother's disappearance to solve, and she knew that with a bit of ingenuity, she would find out what had happened to the Moon Queen. Trapped in a loveless marriage, Serenity found herself wishing everyday for the escape of fantasy. Penning her mystical novels brought her a measure of peace, and she did it even when she had to scratch in the dirt with a stick. 

    Serenity had heard tales that the prince's wife was growing ill in the mind; a sickness brought on from denouncing her Senshi heritage. She didn't know if the rumors were true, but the news had been brought by high-born women from the village near the castle. Surely they knew of the truths! It had been said that Setsuna would be cast from the castle, and the marriage dissolved. If that happened, the prince would be free to pursue another woman. 

    She grimaced, knowing that it wasn't she that he could eventually marry. After all, she had promised herself to William, and was now his wife. The marriage arranged by her mother was a nightmare, but she couldn't free herself from its constraints. Where would she go? The Moon Kingdom had fallen, and her title as its princess had no power any longer. She was stuck with William; the drudgery of her life was a never-ending circle. 

    Peering into the windows of the millinery shop, she looked at the fine hats on display. They were amazing pieces of artistry, but she would never have the money to purchase any. She was sensible with the small amount of money they did have, unlike her frivolous husband who still thought himself rich. Her eyes caught on a hat decorated simply, with a plastic rose in the pink ribbon of a white wide-brimmed sunhat. It wasn't flashy, and it wasn't all that fashionable, but it was simple and functional. Serenity didn't fool herself that, with her new lifestyle, it would ever be hers, but it was nice to dream. 

    Stepping back from the window, she headed toward the mercantile for the supplies she needed. A bit of flour and a few other essentials for survival. With William spending most of the money on things that weren't needed, or gambling it all away while in a liquor-soaked state, Serenity had to hoard what little she could to make the meals and keep her clothing from totally falling apart. She lived in rags, trying to see the light at the end of the tunnel even with all the darkness, while William lived like a king and cared naught about her. It certainly wasn't how she had expected her life to be. 

    Fingering the expensive rose pin she had been given, she wondered what the prince's life would end up like. Maybe after Setsuna was cast aside, he would marry for love. Love would be better than an arranged marriage, where both parties were miserable. She only regretted that she hadn't been given that choice; instead being forced into a union with the odorous older man who now lived life vicariously after everything had changed. 

    Telling the clerk what she wanted, she waited as he put together her order. Turning back to her, the man blinked through his horn-rimmed glasses. "Here's your order, miss." 

    Digging through her reticule, she drew out the money and lay it on the counter. The shopkeeper counted it, and looked up at her regretfully. "I'm afraid you don't have enough, miss." 

    Serenity frowned, looking down at the small pile of coins. "Truly? Oh..." She bit her lip, looking at the items she'd chosen for purchase. They were all necessities -- food or other staples for living. Which should she put back? She reached for the jerky, deciding that they didn't really _need_ the dried meat. Without a freezer-house to store the perishable items, and without a husband to hunt for fresh meat, the only sort of meat they had was the store-bought jerky that some trappers sold to the mercantile. This month, they could do without it. William must have taken more money than she'd realized this month. 

    "Allow me." 

    The smooth voice, a bit too familiar to her ears, placed the money she was lacking on the counter. Stiffening, Serenity looked at the fancily-dressed man. The prince looked very out of place in the middle of the mercantile, with that disarming grin on his face. "Y-Your Majesty!" the shopkeeper stuttered, disappearing behind his castle, most likely bowing before the armored man. 

    Frowning, Serenity gathered together her few purchases and stiffly thanked the man before stepping out in the sunlight. "Wait!" 

    She turned at the man's voice, frowning at him. "What can I do for you, Highness? Thank you for assisting me back there. I would offer to pay you back, but you have more than enough money." 

    He chuckled, reaching out to catch her elbow gently. "Speak with me, won't you? Much has happened since we've last spoken." 

    Serenity frowned. "What do you need from me, Majesty? Your wife--" 

    "I am divorcing Setsuna," he growled. "Have you not heard the news?" 

    "I know, but what does it matter? So you divorce her and she returns to Pluto. Why am I expected to jump for joy at this?" 

    Endymion shook his head, staring at her. "Serenity, I care about you. That day I met you... We connected somehow. Didn't you feel it?" 

    She shook her head. "That was lust! I'm a married woman, sir. Why do you delay me in my daily chores?" 

    "You aren't happy with him, Serenity." She looked at him, knowing the truth of his words. He knew it too. "Come back to the palace with me; let me give you a better life. Setsuna will be gone soon, and even now she has no hold over me. Please, don't spend another moment in this dreadful place. Surely you were born a noblewoman! You don't deserve the poverty you've fallen into." 

    She sighed, lowering her eyes. "So you know I'm Lady Kendal. So what? It doesn't matter; that's not a title that will carry any pride anymore." 

    "In my kingdom, you will be given the respect you deserve. What was your title before marriage? You can easily take it back, and not be connected to the awful Lord Kendal in any way." 

    Serenity shook her head. "That title is gone. I can no longer be the Moon Princess with my kingdom in ruins and my mother missing. It just isn't the same." 

    Endymion stared at her, rocking back on his heels. Steering her away from the front of the store and out of the village, to a deserted area, he looked at her incredulously. "What sort of farce is this? I care for you, Serenity. You needn't pretend that you're the Moon Princess." 

    She laughed humorlessly. "I knew that you wouldn't believe me. No one does." Closing her eyes, she summoned up her birthright. The blazing sigil of the moon appeared proudly on her brow, and she opened her eyes to see his shocked face. Shimmering tears appeared in the sapphire blue orbs. "I only wish that you had taken me at my word. How, then, can I believe you when you say we're 'connected'?" 

    "I care about you," he said hoarsely, reaching a hand out to caress her cheek. "It doesn't matter if you're royalty, or a peasant; I'll always care for you. Come back to the palace with me, become my bride? A marriage for love this time; not arranged for a planetary union." 

    Serenity shook her head with a laugh. "I had never thought I'd be doing this, but yes. I'll go with you, Endymion, and be your wife. All those nights I've cried, I've been in love with you. Just wishing that you would appear and sweep me off to a life that I'm used to." She paused. "Not that I didn't get used to living in squalor, it's just..." 

    "You deserve better." 

*** 

    Serenity huddled in the corner of the carriage, looking out the window. It was a pleasant tree-lined road, and she could already glimpse the castle looming ahead. She stole a glance at Endymion, who sat across from her. "They'll hate me," she whispered. "Look at me; I'm a peasant." 

    He frowned. "I wish we'd had time to buy you a pretty dress. But I do need to be back at the palace tonight, for a meeting with Chronos. He is going to take Setsuna home with him tonight, back to Pluto." He paused. "Do you have the rose pen I gave to you?" 

    Nodding, Serenity fished it out of her pocket and showed it to him. "I-I never got a chance to really thank you for it..." Holding it in her lap, she looked down at the glittering gems. "I thought about pawning it off to buy some food, but it was just so beautiful. And... a gift from the heart, I think." 

    Endymion reached over, pinning it onto her dress. "Wear it proudly. Hold your head high; don't forget who you are. You aren't a peasant, you're the Moon Princess." 

    "I am the Moon Princess," she repeated. 

    Stepping into the spacious hallway, Endymion nodded at the butler as he smiled at his mother, taking her into his arms for a hug. "Mother, there's someone I'd like you to meet." Turning, he smiled reassuring at Serenity as he motioned her forward. "Mother, this is--" 

    "Endymion!" Setsuna flew forward, throwing herself into the prince's arms for a long hug. "I was beginning to think you'd gone for good. Oh, where've you gone? I just... wanted to tell you that there are no hard feelings between us. Do you think we can go to Venus tomorrow, maybe go shopping? Their merchandise is simply the _best_ and I haven't been there in forever!" 

    He frowned uncomfortably, holding her away from him. "Setsuna, control yourself," he snapped. "We've got a guest." 

    The green-haired woman's mouth formed into a moue of disappointment as she turned to regard the woman standing there. Her eyes widened in horror and she stared at Endymion in shock. "Are you insane? Why would you bring a peasant to the palace?! An insolent one, at that! Did you not listen to me? This is the girl who was so rude to me when we went searching for that Lord Kendal. How could you bring her back here? I hope you intend to punish her!" 

    Endymion glared at her. "This is no peasant, it is the Moon Princess. She was sent into an arranged marriage with Kendal, and found herself stricken with poverty after the man's coffers ran dry. With her mother gone, and afraid to come to us for assistance, she's been living as a peasant, forced to keep her husband happy. The marriage will be annulled, by royal decree, and Serenity's kingdom will be rebuilt and the people welcomed back." He paused. "Until such time that Serenity is able to take over her kingdom or find her mother, she will be staying at the palace with us." 

    Wisely deciding to leave the announcement of his intentions to marry the girl later, he watched as his mother and Setsuna were amazed as the royal moon sigil appeared on her brow. "Princess Serenity..." Setsuna whispered, eyes wide. 

    Serenity frowned at her, the self-confidence of her earlier years coming back to her like a flood. "Do not bow before me now, Setsuna. You mocked me as a servant on your wedding day. You were insufferably rude to me in the forest. And now, you will _not_ pose yourself as a meek follower. Is that understood?" 

    The woman nodded mutely, swallowing nervously. Turning eyes to the queen, Serenity smiled tightly. "I would appreciate a room where I could bathe and rest. And some new clothes, if you're so inclined." She hadn't forgotten the queen making her work as a servant, and it wouldn't be soon that she would let it slide. These people had been horribly rude to her, and now that they knew of her birth title, she would see them pay. 

    Following the servant to a room, Serenity planned a long day of relaxing, during which she would make her plans. There had to be a way to find her mother and make the kingdom flourish once again. While relaxing in the tub, a thought struck her. What had happened to the Silver Crystal after the kingdom's fall? 

*** 

    "Endymion! Why have you brought her here?" Setsuna hissed, pacing back and forth in the library. "Are you trying to make me look bad? How was I supposed to know she was the lost princess!?" 

    He frowned, glancing up from the papers he'd been perusing. "Setsuna, calm yourself. You act as if I brought her here merely to hurt you." 

    "Well, didn't you?" 

    Rubbing his eyes, he sighed. He was getting tired of her indignant tone, and how she was trying to blame him for humiliating her. "Princess Serenity is the monarch of all the Silver Alliance. Just because the kingdom is destroyed doesn't mean that her rule is over. The Moon family will _always_ rule the Silver Alliance, and that's that." 

    She grimaced, flouncing down in a nearby chair. "But why here? Couldn't you have sent her off to Mars or Jupiter?" 

    "This is the only way I'll know she's safe. Setsuna, why are you acting like this? Surely you aren't jealous!" 

    "Jealous? Of her!" The woman laughed, getting to her feet and sending him a snide look. "Hardly! Why would I be jealous of that little girl? She disgraces the name of 'princess,' for Goddess' sake!" 

    Endymion chuckled, looking back down at the documents. "Good to know you aren't letting it upset you, Setsuna." 

    The woman let out a huff of annoyance, leaving the room angrily. Barely even glancing up, Endymion sank a pen into the nearby ink well before signing a promising-looking petition. His father wouldn't be back until the next day, so it was up to him to take care of court matters. Wondering absently when Chronos would arrive. The sooner he could make Setsuna understand that the marriage was annulled, the better. She was like a harpy, not leaving him alone. 

    Hearing hesitant footsteps at the door, he slammed his fist down on the desk. "Stop it!" he roared. "I'm not making her leave!" 

    "I-I'm sorry..." Endymion's eyes flew to the doorway where a startled-looking Serenity stood, poised for flight. "I just want to borrow a book. Sorry." Turning to flee, she was stopped by his call. 

    Getting to his feet, Endymion walked over and shut the door, taking her face in his hands gently. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell," he said softly. "I thought you were Setsuna again. She keeps telling me to get rid of you; that I brought you here only to humiliate her." 

    "Did you?" 

    "Of course not!" He drew her into a hug. "I'd never do that, Serenity. I love you." 

    She smiled against his shoulder. "I love you, Endymion." 

    Endymion's relationship with his wife was the least of her worries, but Serenity couldn't fully hold back the tide of jealousy that washed over her. It wasn't her concern if he still had relations with his wife. Setsuna was joined to him by law, anyway, so she couldn't contest it. And she... Well, she was married to William, even if she had hated every second of that foul existence. Was it truly so bad to seek pleasure elsewhere, when chained to a man her mother had made her marry? What had been "for the good of the kingdom" hadn't mattered much in the end, because the kingdom had fallen. 

    You couldn't judge the future just by the day's events, especially not a future that depended on something like a kingdom's welfare. Serenity had thought that, by now, she would have been able to visit the moon kingdom and take pleasure in the fact that she was still it's princess. She had thought that being married to Kendal wouldn't be all that bad, if she still had contact with her mother and visitation to the home planet that she loved so much. The queen had made it seem like merely a vacation with awful relatives, but it had turned into much, much worse. 

    Both the lovers turned as a horrified gasp was heard from the doorway. Endymion grimaced, realizing that he had forgotten to lock it before hugging Serenity. "Mother..." he said slowly, unsure what the woman was thinking. Victoria's face was frozen in a mask of shock; seeing her married son hugging another woman surely must have thrown her for a loop. 

    "Is this why you want to divorce Setsuna?" she shrieked. "Because of _her_? Why, I doubt that she's truly the princess! Just a tart, looking for an easy fortune. And what better way to get rich than to marry the prince?" 

    Grimacing, Endymion released Serenity from his grasp and took a step toward his mother. "Think about what you're saying, Mama. Surely you don't believe that. I know that Serenity isn't lying to me about who she is. When we met, I thought that she was a servant! And even then, I cared for her." 

    _What you mean is, even then you wanted me in your bed,_ Serenity thought, an amused smile on her lips. 

    Victoria's lips thinned into a white line as she shook her head. "In light of this, the divorce should not go through. After all, what would the people say? You divorcing Setsuna just to shack up with this... this floozy!" 

    Serenity frowned. "Please, watch your words. I know that the Earth is not part of the Alliance yet, but it was in the planning stages before the Moon fell. I will take up my mother's place as ruler, and I will not forget your unkind words or actions." 

    "Stop acting like you're better than us!" the queen screamed. "You're nothing but a peasant who has fooled my son! Do you really think that I'm going to let him be publicly involved with you? Certainly not!" 

    Lowering her eyes, Serenity knew that Victoria's words were brought on by anger. However, she also knew that she felt something for Endymion in her heart. Her marriage to Kendal would be annulled, and then she would take her rightful position as queen. _Mother..._ It still hurt to know that she was out there somewhere. Or perhaps long-dead, Serenity had no way of knowing. But soon... 

    The queen's anger wasn't strange to Serenity, because she'd been faced with others prejudice before. Especially after her husband had spent all of the money and let the estate fall to ruins; she was no stranger to hate. When she'd been the princess, before all of this had happened, she'd never been able to imagine that sort of life. Now, it was her fate. 

    "Serenity, or whoever you are," Victoria began, "I suggest you leave this palace before I have the guards throw you out. You will not be allowed to pull the wool over my son's eyes!" 

    Frowning, Serenity wondered at the woman's hatred for her. Had her husband, perhaps, been enticed away by a peasant and now her marriage wasn't as it had been? "Madam, I'll not hold this against you if quit this foolishness now." 

    There was only so much she could endure from the woman, and she had reached her limit. Endymion reached out to catch Serenity's arm. "Please, both of you. Why must you fight? Mother, understand that Serenity is who she says she is. Just because she hesitates to reveal the moon sigil doesn't mean that she's lying." 

    "Why would the Moon princess hesitate to show her heritage? It makes no sense, Endymion. She's a liar, only trying to get a position as your wife; to get her fingers into the family coffers!" Victoria wouldn't back down, believing herself in the right. 

    Serenity left the room quietly, saying nothing to contest the woman's claims. She would wait until she knew what had happened to her mother, and then she would show herself for who she really was. Victoria would eat crow then, and Setsuna would swallow her high-and-mighty attitude. Marrying Endymion had affected her thinking, changed her attitude and made her into a different person. 

    Not having had much contact with the warrior of Pluto before she had been married, Serenity wasn't that sure about the change in the girl's attitude. Setsuna was a loner; the kind of person who didn't need companionship to make her life complete. Her position as Sailor Pluto had shown her that, but she'd forgotten all the lessons in humility she had learned. Marriage had had a snobby effect on Setsuna, while on Serenity it had been an eye-opener. 

    The tension in the room was palpable after Serenity left, and it would run out of control if someone didn't do something. Endymion wanted his marriage ended as soon as possible so that he could further explore the pull he felt toward Serenity, but he didn't want commit a grievous sin that would give him an unsavory light in the eyes of others. Fooling around with Serenity while still married to Setsuna would be awful; it had been bad enough to have slept with her on the day before his wedding! 

    "Mother, when was Chronos arriving?" 

    The woman frowned at him. "That is why I came to find you, Endymion. Chronos has sent a message that he won't be able to come today; he was held up in meetings. Something about a revolt on Pluto because of the princess' absence." She paused. "I truly wanted the marriage to be ended, because I don't like that girls attitude. But if you're going to get entangled with this waif--" 

    "She is not a waif, Mother." He sighed, rubbing his eyes. "If you must know the truth, I've seen the royal moon sigil upon her brow. But surely you can understand her concern about not displaying it. We still don't know what happened to the Moon queen, and it's possible that if someone murdered her, then they'll be waiting to do the same to her daughter." 

    Victoria's frown did not fade, but she muttered something unintelligible and left the room. Endymion sighed, shaking his head. An encounter with Setsuna, one with Serenity and his mother... What a day! Could he even convince Setsuna that a divorce was the best thing for them? It was possible that she would refuse to leave now that Serenity was in the picture. 

*** 

    Setsuna stood at the edge of the rocky cliff, looking down at the crashing waves. Making a sour face, she pulled the hem of her dark-red skirt out of the dirt. She hadn't wanted to come to the cliffs overlooking the beach, but Endymion had requested that they take a walk. It wasn't her favorite pastime, and she certainly didn't want to go out in her good dress, but Endymion had stopped her in the hallway and asked her to accompany him. 

    With tensions so high between them, and a possibility of their marriage ending, Setsuna had decided that it was better to go with him. She smiled at him, reaching a hand out to catch his sleeve. "What is so important that you've called me here, husband?" 

    He frowned, brushing away her slight grip on the black sleeve. "Setsuna, you have been a good wife to me over the years. You devoted yourself to being Earth's monarch, and never once did you complain about leaving Pluto behind. But surely you've felt that my heart just isn't in this union; I can't give you the attention you deserve." 

    Setsuna looked at him, crimson eyes widening in fear. A slim hand worriedly twisted the skirt of her dark-red dress. "Endymion... What are you saying? If your heart wasn't in this marriage, it's all right. Marriages of convenience almost never end in love. But at least we've got--" 

    "What?" He frowned at her. "Surely not passion, because I've never experienced that with you. You're a beautiful woman, and any man would be glad to pleasure you, but I only felt it to be my husbandly duty." 

    A frown crossed her face. "So who would stir your passions? Is that girl -- one who says she's the lost moon princess? Don't be fooled by her lies!" 

    "You've seen the royal moon symbol on her brow. What more proof can you ask for?" 

    Crimson eyes flashing with displeasure, Setsuna laughed harshly. "A parlor trick, nothing more. Surely you can't believe that; it's an illusion. Even the street vendors at the market can create more skilled tricks to fool even the quickest eye! Or have you let your passion rule over your head, not thinking of the good of your kingdom? If you marry that peasant--" 

    "That peasant," he growled, "is a woman who has been ousted from her true birthright by a man old enough to be her father. She was forced into the marriage by the queen to save the kingdom. They thought that his treasury would be full, to support their own dwindling money store. They were fooled. Serenity's act of kindness for her mother backfired and she found herself trapped. Do you forbid me to help an innocent soul?" 

    The woman sighed, lowering her eyes. "I cannot forbid you, husband. Do as you will." 

    Endymion nodded stiffly, turning to look at the horizon. Water stretched as far as he could see, just off the edge of the perilous cliffs. "Do you wish to retain the Earth throne, Setsuna?" 

    She looked at him, frowning in confusion. "I enjoy my title as its princess, but I await when I can be a powerful queen." 

    "Without an arranged marriage, never would you have gotten such an opportunity." 

    The woman shrugged. "If you divorce me, it will be the destiny laid out for us. I will go back to my position as Sailor Pluto, and you'll be free to pursue the girl who calls herself Serenity." 

    Turning away, the green-haired woman left before she embarrassed herself by screaming that _she_ was his wife; that _she_ deserved his undivided attention until death. But she wouldn't call out such childish things. If Endymion wished to leave, it was his choice. If he wished to spend his life with the charlatan who called herself the princess, then it was his decision. She wouldn't stand in the way when she had a life on Pluto waiting for her. 

    Endymion stared after her, slightly surprised that she'd given up so easily. Maybe Setsuna had been able to tell that his heart wasn't hers. Hurrying back to the palace, he wanted to contact Chronos to make sure that the divorce would be finalized as soon as possible, and to speak at length with Serenity about their future together. 

*** 

    The mist was rising off the river as Serenity walked along its bank, careful not to slip and end up soaking the new dress made by Victoria's personal tailor. It was Endymion's wish that she be given clothes befitting her station, and so there had been a long and tiring fitting session. 

    Now, the full moon was risen above the land, illuminating the white mist that floated above the water. It was an odd view for her, to see her home in the sky. Even with the years she'd lived on Earth, she still hadn't gotten used to seeing the planet that was her home just hanging above her. She had just needed to get away, to walk for a bit, after talking with Endymion. He had cornered her in the library where she'd been looking through the wall-to-wall books, speaking of marriage and joint-kingdoms. Serenity had stared at him in shock, not really believing that he'd proposed. 

    She had quickly reminded him that he was married, that he had a duty to his kingdom, and a million other things that would dissuade him. But nothing had steered Endymion from his course. He was planning to marry her, and none of her protests would make a difference. Didn't she love him? Didn't she rule over a kingdom; rule the Silver Alliance? Of course she did. Endymion hadn't seen the problem, then, and had rushed off to begin arrangements for a wedding after his divorce. 

    Serenity had tried to tell him that, if he didn't wait a reasonable amount of time after sending Setsuna away, then people would say that they'd been together before his divorce. Endymion had barely heard her words, though, brushing them aside easily. That had been an arranged marriage; this was one of love. There was a big different between the two, and the commoners would know that. 

    Not so sure, Serenity had taken herself off for a walk, needing to think. The castle's walls had been stifling, especially when she didn't know when she'd run into Setsuna or the queen. Both doubted her claims of being the princess, saying that her royal moon sigil was a mere "trick", and that only those foolish or blinded by love as Endymion would believe her outrageous words. Serenity still feared for her mother, not knowing what had happened to the queen. Endymion had promised to check it out, and to try to find the location of the Silver Crystal. 

    Her birthright was missing, and it left a gaping hole her chest. Hearing footsteps behind her, she whirled to see a servant blushing at being caught. "Miss," he said, bowing quickly. 

    She frowned. "Why are you following me?" 

    The man shifted nervously. "Queen Victoria bade me to make sure no harm came to you, miss. It's merely a precaution; a young girl such as yourself out alone at night..." 

    Nodding in understanding, Serenity studied the man. His brown hair was messy, falling over green eyes the color of emerald. The clothes he wore were obviously of a lower-class, most likely peasant. She gestured to the moon above. "Do you see it -- the glow that it sends down to Earth?" The man nodded nervously, having never been spoken to by a noble as if he were an equal. "It's my home, and it's glow has faded since last I was there. With the kingdom's fall, nothing is the same." 

    "Is... it true what they say? Are you really the Moon princess?" 

    She smiled sadly. "Yes, I am. But so many refuse to believe me. They say my planetary symbol is merely an illusion..." 

    The man frowned. "Well, if you're really the princess... Oh, and I think you are! You're just like a goddess. They shouldn't berate you, miss." 

    "Thank you." She paused. "What's your name? I'm Serenity. Know as Lady Kendal for the last few years." She grimaced at the last, but made no other notion of how it displeased her. 

    "My name's Eric, miss. Eric Collins." 

    She nodded. "I'll remember you after I've regained my throne. Do you dream of visiting the moon?" 

    "Oh, aye, miss! For so long, I thought of moving to the moon. I wanted to live there, to make a better life for myself. I even began saving up money, taking odd jobs. But then when the kingdom fell..." He shrugged. "All chance of that was gone, so I just tried to live my life here." 

    Serenity continued to gaze up at the planet above her. "Well, once I'm back up there, you'll be invited to the moon to live. Perhaps as a nobleman in my court, if you'd like." 

    He gazed at her incredulously. "But, miss, I'm just a peasant! I'm on the lowest rungs of the hierarchy ladder. Why would you..." 

    "Because it is a good heart that you posses, Eric Collins, and I'll not have anyone saying otherwise. If it's a nobleman you wish to be, it will be done." 

    "Collins, leave us." 

    She stilled, looking over to see Endymion walking toward them. Frowning, Serenity's hand clenching into a fist. "What are you doing here?" 

    Under command of his prince, Eric scuttered off, not daring to irritate the lord. "I wish to speak with you about our future, Serenity." 

    "We've already spoken." 

    He frowned. "Not enough. Serenity, listen to me. If you're still determined to find your mother, listen to what I've got to say." 

    Her eyes snapped to his face, needing the information. "What have you found? Is Mother okay? The Silver Crystal; did it survive?" 

    "One question at a time," he said with a chuckle. "The Silver Crystal is still on the moon. No one could remove it, because they don't have the royal blood needed to touch it. The powers would kill them instantly, and they all knew it. Those who stayed until the very end report that the queen was rambling on about someplace 'safe' that she could go until the coffers of Lord Kendal were sufficient enough to replenish those of the moon." 

    Serenity frowned. "But... Where would Mama go? There's absolutely nowhere on the moon that would be safe from looters! And if anyone found out that she was still alive..." 

    "She'd be killed," he said grimly. "Anyone would be itching to take the Moon queen's head as a trophy." 

    "But why would the servants say that she was hiding? They wouldn't lie; they were all so loyal!" 

    "Perhaps only very few of them knew of her plan. If the Moon queen wanted to be safe, she wouldn't tell a lot of people that she was going to go into hiding. She would let them think that she was killed." 

"The cliffs!" 

    Endymion looked at her, the outburst not expected. "What?" 

    Her eyes sparkled with excitement and hope. Hope that he prayed wouldn't end up being crushed. "The cliffs, a few miles away from the palace. Mama and I would go there since I was a child. We'd take a picnic and ride on two white horses. Oh, when I was little, I felt so special -- just me and Mama! We'd have our picnic, and then go to the caves. They were hard to get to, because the path couldn't even be seen. It was very treacherous to get to. No one knew about it except us, and it's been kept that way. Our own special little place." 

"Do you think she's there?" 

    Serenity smiled brightly. "She has to be! Where else would she go? The moon must be crawling with looters now; people who would only want to hurt her. The caves beneath the cliffs are the only safe place." 

"Then we'll go look." 

    His divorce to Setsuna would be official in the morning, (as a prince, he could make it very speedy with the consent of Chronos) and he would no longer have to worry about Setsuna or his image. Serenity and he would leave tonight for the moon, and search for the Silver Crystal and the queen. Both were necessary to Serenity's mental health and her future reign as queen. 

    "We'll leave for the space-port tonight, and be at the moon by morning." 

    She stared at him. "What? That's crazy. Why would... you want to go to the moon, and so soon? There are looters, and--" 

    "Calm yourself, my dear. I'm the prince of Earth; they wouldn't dare harm me. My kingdom is still strong, with an army big enough to kill any who oppose us. And if someone attempts to waylay you, my name will be enough to save you." 

She smiled softly. "I shouldn't ask that of you." 

    "But I give it freely. I want to marry you, Serenity. For love, not for profit. A marriage of profit destroys both parties involved. I won't have you go through it as well." 

*** 

    The space-port had been bustling, everyone headed off on vacations to Venus or Jupiter, or to business meetings on Mars and Uranus. When Endymion had made the request to charter a craft for the moon, the employees had been dumbstruck. "No one wanted to go there," they all said. "There was nothing left except the squatters who'd taken over the fallen kingdom." 

    Endymion had stated his name and rank as prince, then easily gaining two seats on a charter-plane headed for Uranus. It would drop them off at the abandoned space-port, then continue on to its destination. It had taken an exorbitant amount of money, but Endymion wanted to help the girl. He had fallen in love with her, and he wouldn't just let her questions about her mother go unanswered. If it turned out that the queen had truly been killed, then she would at least _know_. 

    Stepping off the aircraft, Serenity looked around at the abandoned space-port. It was a far cry from the bustling, ever-busy place she remembered. When before it had been a large building, full of people and noises, as one of the major space-ports in the galaxy, now it was empty. Void of life. "It's so quiet," she said softly. 

    "Let's go," he muttered. "We need to get to those caves, see if your mother is really there. Then we get the Silver Crystal and you reclaim your birthright." 

    Following him, she directed the way to the cliffs she remembered so well. The deserted roadways and buildings lent an eerie air to the homeland she hadn't seen in years. After an hour of walking, the scent of the sea was in the air. Clearing her throat, she smiled at him nervously. "It's just around this bend here. Luckily, there aren't any villages for miles, so we won't have to worry about any squatters here." 

    He nodded, following her down the pathway. It wasn't any woman, especially not a princess, who would heartily endure such a hike. He admired her for that, and for the fact that she hadn't complained once. The years of living in poverty thanks to William Kendal had most likely been the reason for her strength of spirit. Endymion didn't want to owe anything to the man, but perhaps... 

    "There is the cliff," came her voice. "Just below, down a path, is the cave. If Mother isn't there..." 

    Serenity's voice trailed off, the girl not wanting to finish the awful thought. Endymion nodded, walking to the edge of the cliff. Peeking over, he looked down at the crashing waves and the small stretch of sandy beach. "It's next to the beach?" 

    "Yes. That is the beach where Mama and I would play, when I was small." Taking measured steps to the edge of the cliff, she smiled back at him. "Coming?" 

    When she disappeared, as if having fallen, he moved to the spot and looked down, fearful of what he'd find. Instead of the battered body he expected, he saw her balancing skillfully on a small rock ledge, which led down to another and another, almost like natural steps. "Serenity..." he breathed. He'd been so afraid she'd killed herself by leaping off that his heart had stopped. 

    She looked up at him impatiently. "Don't just stand there all day, come on!" 

    Endymion knew better than to question her, so he followed her down the treacherous path. If one hadn't known it was there, then it would remain unnoticed. Most likely what made the cave such a good hide-out for the queen. If she wasn't there, it would break Serenity's heart. But life had to move on, didn't it? 

    When they had reached the end of the stone steps, Serenity positioned herself in front of a cave positioned just inside the rock face. It didn't look like the sort of place a queen would be in, but then no one knew just what would happen once someone was a fugitive; hiding for survival. "Mama? It's me!" 

    Serenity sounded like a small child as she cried, running into the cave in expectation. Endymion waited, frowning when he didn't hear any sounds of welcome. A few minutes passed before the girl came out, a sad look on her face. "She wasn't there." 

    Endymion reached out to squeeze her shoulder in reassurance. "Maybe she's at the castle." 

    The girl sighed. "No... Mama would know that the squatters would run her out." She looked at him decisively. "But the Silver Crystal _is_ there. Come on. If Mama is still alive, she'll respond to it after I've revived the planet." 

    Following the woman, he chuckled to himself. She wasn't going to give up until she knew for certain about her mother and had reclaimed her kingdom. Had Kendal truly hurt her so badly? 

*** 

    The castle wasn't as deserted as the rest of the kingdom had been. Squatters had moved in, claiming it for themselves. "Why wasn't the space-port taken over?" Endymion asked quietly as they observed the comings and goings of the twenty or so squatters who had taken over the palace. 

    "It was only a business, a place of rest in between planets, so there wasn't any value in it for them. A bit of revenue if it was still used, but with the kingdom's fall, the space-port is useless to them. But for peasants, this castle with its luxurious furnishings and rooms is like paradise. No rules, no one to tell them what to do..." She paused as a fight broke out between two scruffy men. "And their only way of life is fighting for survival; for power." 

    Endymion frowned, looking at the white-marble building in front of them. "Where is the Silver Crystal stored?" 

    Pointing to an expanse of water just in front of the palace, she said, "There, in the Sea of Serenity. It was hidden beneath the surface of the water so that, even if the palace was taken over, it would remain safe." 

"But isn't there a sort of power protecting it?" 

    "Yes. This was just a precaution, in case a being of pure evil somehow managed to gain entrance to the castle. No one save myself and my mother know the exact location of the Silver Crystal." 

    He looked at her, barely noticing that the men had ended their fist fight, with neither the victor. "Then how did the locals know that it was still in the palace?" 

    "They didn't." She smiled softly, in fond memory. "But they are still loyal to the royal family, and they'd not send bounty hunters off after the sacred crystal." 

    Nodding, he gestured at the now-deserted entrance. "Are you ready?" 

    But she was no longer there. Looking around, he saw her already at the edge of the water. Grimacing, he hurried to join her. "What are you doing?" he hissed. "They could've seen you and--" 

    Shushing him, she concentrated on something beneath the water, something that he couldn't see. The water began to bubble, to churn, and he stepped back cautiously. Whatever it was, he didn't want to be in the way if it decided to explode. The Silver Crystal rose to the surface, floating easily to Serenity's outstretched hand. She smiled peacefully, her hand closing about it. 

    Her birthright was back where it belonged, and now she would be able to prove herself to Setsuna and the others. Clasping the heated gem in a slim hand, she smiled triumphantly at Endymion. "Come," she told him. "We must go to the tower and call for Mother. We must revive this planet to it's former glory." 

    He followed her quickly, sending quelling looks at any of the squatters who tried to oppose them. When they caught a glimpse of the Silver Crystal, though, they back off. All of them knew that the rightful princess had returned. By the time they reached the tower Serenity had spoken of, word had traveled and the palace was empty of all unlawful residents. 

"Was that a little too easy?" he wondered aloud. 

    She smiled back at him as she stepped to the window, looking out at the land that was far too quiet. Almost dead. "They know who leads," she reminded him. Holding out the Silver Crystal, she asked it to call for her mother and to heal the jagged scars of the land. 

    Almost instantly, the moon was returned to its former glory. "Now, the moon will shine brightly, and you can see it clearly from the earth." 

    He looked at her, realizing she'd said nothing of her mother. "The queen?" 

    She smiled sadly, her blue eyes shining with unshed tears. "The crystal could not find her. Mama has crossed over; the way it should be. Her reign is over, and I must carry on the legacy." 

    He nodded, holding his hand out to her. As she took it, clasping his hand in hers, Serenity knew that the legacy of the moon would live on. 

*** 

**Author's Notes**: I thought about adding an epilogue, a bit of an extra closure, but I decided against it. This is where it will end. With the future still uncertain, but the moon's kingdom restored. With Endymion and Serenity together, but not yet bonded for all eternity. It was a rocky path they faced in "For the Price of Gold," with many more adventures yet to face. 

William Kendal's marriage to Serenity was easily annulled by Endymion, on the grounds that Kendal was mistreating his wife. 

I hope that everyone enjoyed "FtPoG," and I hope that you'll review with your comments. Until next time. 


End file.
